Sabias Que?
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: a veces la vida te hace saber cosas que no sabias pero a veces te hace saber cosas que ya sabias, pero nunca sabes que pasara, o tal vez si?, las personas somos realmente dificiles de entender... (futanari)
1. Sabias que?

Sabias Que…?

….

_-te acuerdas como nos conocimos Shizuru?-_

-rapido!, como se encuentran sus signos vitales?-

-al parecer la que sufrio mas daño fue la peli-cobalto-

_-como olvidarlo… ese dia fue en su momento horrible, pero….-_

-ya esta lista la sala de operaciones!?-

-si doctora!, la sala 5 esta disponible la estan esperando-

_-….pero?-_

-shizuru!, natsuki!-

_-pero luego se convirtió en el mejor dia de mi vida por que te conoci-_

-doctora sus signos vitales estan descendiendo-

_-como puedes decir eso, no sabíamos que iba a pasar-_

-vamos señores!, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo!, salvar vidas!-

_-conscientemente no, pero inconscientemente lo sabia de eso me di cuenta-_

-lo siento no pueden pasar-

_-siempre, encontrando la respuesta correcta para no pelear verdad?_

_-ara, me has visto con las manos en la masa, me conoces muy bien mi natsuki-_

_-nee shizuru-_

_-si que pasa mi natsuki?-_

-anestésienlas-

_-sabias… que…..-_

…..

…

-Natsuki!...ahhh!-

Al abrir los ojos rápidamente lo único que mi voz, boca pronuncio fue el nombre de la persona que amaba, pero milisegundos después sentí como si me estuvieran torturando, veía algo borroso en mi alrededor pero en donde estaba?, no podía pensar en otra cosa por el dolor punzante….

-escuche gritos que esta pasando!?-

-no lo se!, ella simplemente despertó!-

-ahhhhh-

-mikoto!, ve por alguna enfermera y por youko-san!

-si!; enfermera!, doctora!-

-Shizuru!, calmate!-

-natsuki!-

Esas voces las reconocía pero, mis instintos movían a mis manos para quitarme lo que me estaba lastimando, jalando mangueras delgadas?, estaba en un hospital?...

-que esta pasando!, enfermera 5 mm de morfina-

-si doctora-

-natsuki!-

-ayudenme a sujetarla para poderle poner la inyección-

Mis piernas no ayudaban en mucho, casi no reaccionaban parecían adormecidas pero a su vez sentía manos apretándome, lastimándome…

-shizuru-san, calmate por favor!-

-natsuki!, ayúdame!-

Cada vez movía un poco mas mis piernas, pataleando para alejar a esas personas que no se que me querían hacer, donde esta natsuki?

-sosténganla un poco mas-

Pero mi fuerza como mi consciencia se estaban perdiendo de nuevo, veía cada vez, mas borroso..

-muy bien, ya esta-

-porque actuo asi?-

-algo debio de soñar para que reaccionara asi, es normal que pase en este tipo de casos, pero es bueno-

-youko-san, cree que…-

-no lo se Mai-san, tendremos que seguir esperando, por ahora hay que ver como va Shizuru-

…

…

-sabias que…-

…

-no…-

-hey!, shizuru tranquilízate!

Otra vez?... mis parpados eran pesados a comparación de mi visión el sentir de unas manos en mis hombros me hizo empeñarme un poco mas en la persona que estaba enfrente de mi….

-shizuru, soy yo haruka, tranquilízate…-

-ha-haruka?, que, que esta pasando? Y natsuki!?-

-hey, calmate!, tienes muchos medicamentos en el cuerpo ahora asi que tómalo con calma-

-donde esta?, donde esta Natsuki?-

Mi visión ya estaba mejor podía verla y de pronto su semblante había cambiado entre triste, dolorosa, un mar de sentimientos mas bien, pero se había decidido en una… la seriedad…

-necesito que te calmes primero, entiendes?-

No sabia como tomarlo…

-en primer lugar estas en un hospital…, en segundo lugar tuvieron un accidente…. Has estado en este estado por una semana….-

Hizo una pausa, esto me estaba poniendo de nervios…

-donde esta?- le volvi a preguntar

-quiero que te calmes Shizuru-

No podía hacerlo….

-haruka, por el nombre de nuestra amistad dime donde demonios esta Natsuki!- quitando su agarre de mi, como también los cables y mangueras

-shizuru calmate!, sino quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te ponga a dormir de nuevo-

-solo dime- quitando las sabanas que tenia encima para poderme levantar- donde carajos esta, quieres?-

-necesito que entiendas algo, en verdad Shizuru-

Ya me estaba parando solo quería saber en donde demonios estaba

-me estas escuchando?, por una vez en tu vida escúchame, es enserio-

-dimelo después, dime lo que quiero saber ahora-

Empezaba a caminar algo torpe hacia la puerta

-shizuru, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil-

-solo quiero verla-

Ella trataba de detenerme , abri la puerta para encontrarme a Mai, saliendo de la habitación de a lado, eso significaba que estaba ahí natsuki…

-Mai-san!- decía Haruka

Al verme ella no sabia como mirarme si con tristeza, compasión, simplemente mi corazón y razón hicieron que siguiera avanzando, pero a su vez reaccionando mai

-shizuru, tranquilízate quieres?-

-dejame verla-

-no se si sea buena idea-

-dejame verla, necesito verla por favor-

-shizuru, ella esta muy mal no es bueno que la veas ahora y menos en tu condición-

De nuevo la puerta era abierta pero saliendo Mikoto de ahí dejándome ver a Natsuki , hice aun lado a ambas tratando de acercarme pero mis piernas me fallaban…

-no es cierto- decía

-shizuru, calmate por favor-

Sentía el agarre de Mai

-nat-natsuki?-

-mikoto llama a youko y que venga rápido y a unas enfermeras-

-yo, en verdad lo siento-

-no!-

Que había pasado?, por que estaba ella ahí

-ya!, mikoto!-

Las lagrimas como mi voz se rompían en mil pedazos tanto como lo que estaba adentro de mi, no tenia fuerzas, verla ahí en cama con vendas llenas de sangre y una que otra parte de su piel descubierta esperando a ser en vuelta con nuevas vendas y gasas, con un monton de aparatos, líquidos rodeándola, era una broma no es cierto?, una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto…..

De repente volvi a ver todo en negro…


	2. Sabes Del Chocolate?

Sabes algo del chocolate?

….

_Hacia frio ese dia, había nevado la noche anterior, iba de regreso a casa con un encargo de una de mis amigas…_

_Tenia que pasar por un parque para acortar camino y esa fue la primera vez que sentía un hueco enorme en mi corazón, no por el hecho de no tener una chamarra puesta o sueter sino por tan solo ver a alguien desconocido llorar, que sin darme cuenta me dirigía hacia ella, sentándome a su lado…. _

_**-Sabias que… comer chocolate protege el corazón?-**_

_Fue lo primero que le dije, abriendo aquella bolsa que tenia llena de chocolates de todo tipo y sacando y abriendo un paquete de ellos…_

_Sabia que me escuchaba puesto que no era tan dramática al llorar como todas las mujeres que conozco, asi que decidi volvérselo a repetir, pero esta vez dejando aquel paquete en medio de la banca en la que estábamos y tomando uno…_

_**-sabias que comer chocolate protege el corazón?-**_

_Y me meti a la boca aquel pedazo de chocolate dulce, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no obteniéndola asi que segui…_

**_-El chocolate ayuda a proteger el corazón_**_, __**porque ayuda a cortar una enzima que repercute directamente en el aumento de la presión sanguínea-**_

_Cuando iba a tomar otro chocolate me di cuenta que me veía, sus ojos eran hermosos color rubi mas que un rubi, mas que perfecto , pero opacándose por que los tenia irritados eh hinchados, cuanto tiempo tenia ella estando aquí?, aun asi segui… tomando otro de ellos… mientras observaba que era combinación entre chocolate blanco y negro….._

_**-**__**Estudios recientes sugirieron que el cacao o el chocolate negro puede poseer ciertos efectos beneficiosos sobre la salud humana. Esto es principalmente causado por una particular sustancia presente en el cacao llamada epicatechin-**_

_Termine de decir mientras lo ponía en mi boca para comerlo… y fue cuando por fin escuche su voz…_

_**-lo se, pero no me siento mal físicamente, podrias dejarme sola como lo hacen todos los demás?-**_

_Sonreí ante aquella respuesta a pesar de sentirse mal puede aun asi sobrellevar una conversación algo civilizada, pero no le tome tanta importancia…_

_**-lo se, pero saben rico y te calientan a su vez, asi que come uno, tengo una bolsa llena de estas cajas, asi que no hay problema-**_

_-__**gracias pero no , gracias, podrias dejarme sola?, no te conozco-**_

_**-cierto, disculpa mis modales no sabia como llamar tu atención asi que mis piernas como mi mente vinieron y te dijeron eso-**_

_**-eres rara, sabes?-**_

_**-lo se y no es magnifico?, pero no soy la única rara aquí sabes?, tu ni traes puesta alguna chamarra o algo que te cubra mas que esa blusa de manga larga, estamos en invierno sabes?-**_

_De repente rio un poco ante tal conversación, tenia una hermosa sonrisa… que fue lo que le habrá pasado?..._

_**-supongo que tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta-**_

_Viéndose asi misma por el atuendo que tenia… me levante y me quite la bufanda que traía como una de mis chamarras… a su vez algo extrañada me veía aquella castaña.._

_**-que haces?-**_

_**-me sentiría mal si te enfermaras, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para remediarlo-**_

_Me le acerque a ella y le puse encima mi chamarra como mi bufanda…_

_**-oye… no..-**_

_**-shhh, confía en mi quieres?, no hay problema, lo necesitas mas que yo, además podemos calentarnos comiendo chocolate, no es cierto?-**_

_Me veía con una lindura enorme que me sentí apenada haciendo que viera a otro lado y sentándome en donde estaba mientras agarraba otro chocolate…_

_**-to-toma uno-**_

_Le decía señalando la caja abierta, tímidamente tomo uno de ellos y lo puso adentro de su boca y yo le seguía…._

_**-gra-gracias- me decía ella**_

_**-no hay problema- le decía**_

_Su sonrisa era, es tan hermosa… no podía dejarla ir y creo que ella tampoco…_

_**-cual es tu nombre?- me preguntaba**_

_**-el mio?, cierto, no te lo dije, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y el tuyo?-**_

_**-mucho gusto natsuki?, el mio es….-**_

…..

…..

_-aun no se tu nombre-_

-nee, natsuki despierta quieres?-

-shizuru-san tienes que descansar-

-no, gracias-

_-conozco esas voces, pero quienes son?-_

-pero shizuru-san ya sabes cual es tu situación ahora, no hagas esto peor-

-lo se y por eso quiero estar aquí, me gusta estar aquí-

_-que esta pasando?, donde estoy?-_

-nee, natsuki te extraño-

_-quien eres?, sabias que…-_

Me sentía incomoda, quería moverme pero un ligero peso no me dejaba hacerlo fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme en un lugar que no reconocia pero conocía el olor….

-sabias que…. Que el sueño interrumpido daña la memoria?-

Al terminar de decir ese peso que estaba ya no lo sentía y podía moverme, pero un dolor punzante no me dejo hacerlo del todo…

-natsuki!-

-cachorro!-

-Ah!, mande?, por que me duele todo el cuerpo?-

-mikoto, ve por youko-san, dile que natsuki ya despertó-

-enseguida-

-que esta pasando- decia

Por el dolor había cerrado los ojos pero después de haberme acomodado y empezar a escuchar el llanto de una mujer los volvi a abrir para encontrarme con….

-eres la chica de mis sueños….-

De la nada se había acercado a mi, dándome un beso en la boca…. Que esta pasando?... asi como tambien entraba una doctora…

-natsuki!, por fin despiertas- decía la doctora

-que esta pasando?- decia

-natsuki, te extrañe tanto, perdóname-

-hey!, de que estan hablando?... que haces tu aquí? O mas bien quienes son todos ustedes y los mas importante por que estoy aquí!?-

Mi confusión había salido a flote, veía cada una de sus expresiones confusas, llenas de dolor era por mi culpa?...

-natsuki, estas bromeando, verdad?-

Pero la mirada que mas me dolio y que me hizo sentir de nuevo aquel hueco fue el de aquella castaña…..

-yo…-

-no puede ser- decía de nuevo la castaña poniendo una mano en su boca y llorando amargamente

-mai-san, chicas llévense a Shizuru-san de aquí vayan a pediatría, no queremos que le pase nada-

Con cierta confusión hacían lo que la doctora les pidió…

-muy bien, soy la doctora Youko, y estoy a cargo de ti, cual es tu nombre?- mientras me empezaba a checar

-mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, me podría decir que esta pasando?-

-cual es tu edad?, oficio?, cumpleaños, tipo de sangre?-

-cumplire 20, mecánica, 14 de agosto, o negativo, me podría decir que pasa?-

-las chicas que estaban aquí las reconoces?-

Al momento de hacer memoria mi mente estaba en blanco intentaba pero no podía hacer nada…

-no, pero a la única que recuerdo es a la castaña, pero eso a causa de un sueño-

-ya, entiendo, te hare unos exámenes para ver si tienes algún daño interno-

-si esta bien pero-

\- no fuerces a tu cerebro a recordar-

Y salio, dejándome con muchos pensamientos molestos haciendo que me levantara como podía a pesar del dolor y cogiendo me dirigi a la puerta, necesitaba verla de nuevo…

-sala de pediatría eh?- me decía

Pase por la recepción del piso y le pregunte a la enfermera que donde estaba esa sala y muy amablemente me contesto…

Al llegar vi como 3 chicas consolaban a la castaña lentamente me acerque a quel grupo que a su vez estaban tal vez viendo a los recién nacidos…

-Sabias que un recién nacido tiene mas huesos que un adulto?-

Al terminar tres de ellas voltearon a verme pero la que mas me importaba no….

-lo se…-

Ese lo se me hizo reaccionar bastante que no me había dado cuenta que las siguientes imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, eran fijas pero rapidas y lentas a su vez, vi como se acercaban corriendo a mi, vi de nuevo a la doctora desesperada y por ultimo vi a aquella castaña triste…..


	3. Sabes De La Sonrisa?

Sabias Que Puedes Distinguir Entre Una Sonrisa Falsa Y Una Verdadera?

….

_**-Sabias que un recién nacido tiene mas huesos que un adulto?-**_

Sabia que ella estaba ahí pero no quería verla, aun asi sabia a lo que me decía

_-__los__recién nacidos nacen con algunos huesos separados __para facilitar su salida desde el canal de parto, por ejemplo tenemos los huesos del cráneo, si palpamos la cabeza de un recién nacido encontramos partes blandas llamadas fontanelas: en ellas los huesos están unidos por tejido cartilaginoso que luego se osificará para formar el cráneo de un adulto- fue lo que pensé pero lo único que le dije fue…_

-lo se…-

El reflejo de aquel vidrio me hizo ver como se desplomaba en el suelo tratando de que sus amigas la agarraran con algo de tiempo pero fue inevitable…

…

_**-claro que lo recuerdo…. Sabes?-**_

…_**.**_

_Ese dia en su principio fue el peor de todos, razón?, al llegar a mi casa después de haber hecho un viaje a Londres, encontré mi hogar hecho un asco, pero eso no fue todo al entrar mas al lugar quitándome los abrigos que tenia puestos…_

_me dirigi a mi habitación para encontrarme con Reito el que se suponía que era mi novio por hace mas de 5 años y prometido hace un par de meses, pero no me dolio ese hecho, nunca lo quise, ni lo ame solo estaba con el porque tenia que, solo eso, estaba enojada por la simple razón que, utilizo mi hogar como si fuese hotel mientras yo no estaba y se acostaba con cuanta mujer se pudo haber encontrado en esos días que yo no estaba, o peor aun cuando salía yo de viaje y lo mejor o peor que pudo pasar es que había hablado con mi padre de aquello para poder quitarme de encima a aquel sucio animal, pero no fue asi…._

_**-hija, sabes perfectamente que necesitamos de su dinero asi que no lo eches a perder por unas cuantas canas al aire-**_

_Dolida, enojada, traicionada Sali de aquel lugar, dejando todo ahí ponerme de nuevo mis botas y salir de ahí, me sente en una banca fría, sola llorando, por lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas, hasta que alguien me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos con un sabias…?_

_**-sabias que comer chocolate protege tu corazón?-**_

_Que?, Que estupidez, pensé en ese momento, estaba loca?, decidi ignorarla pero de nuevo me pregunto?, me dijo?..._

_**-sabias que comer chocolate protege tu corazón?**_

Claro que lo sabia, me dije a mi misma, pero eso que tiene que ver?... pero a pesar de no haberle contestado ante tal cosa, ella prosiguió…. Haciendo que la viera como al paquete de chocolates mientras se ponía su segundo chocolate en la boca, después de haber terminado….

-_**-lo se, pero no me siento mal físicamente, podrias dejarme sola como lo hacen todos los demás?- le conteste**_

_y volviendo a ver aquella caja pense…._

_**-Sin embargo, el consumo de chocolate de leche o chocolate blanco, o leche entera con chocolate negro parece negar ampliamente el beneficio a la salud-**_

_Se lo iba a decir pero ella volvió a hablar haciéndome reaccionar un poco mas con una risa, sincera.. _

_No sabia que era lo que pasaba o como fue que ella había llegado aquí, me ofrecio su compañía y aun asi de haberla rechazado ella intento sacarme de mi depresión y lo logro, como?, no lo sabia en ese momento…_

_Después de haberle contado lo que había pasado a esa completa extraña y de haber casi arrasado con los chocolates…_

_**-siento mucho el haberte quitado el tiempo y haberte dejado casi sin chocolates, te los pagare- apenada le dije**_

_**-no digas eso, pero que tal que en forma de compensación o de pagarme me acompañas a la tienda de nuevo a comprar mas, por que si llego sin nada me mataran- sonreía algo nerviosa**_

_**-oh…, tienes…?-**_

_**-no!, nada de eso es que con la amiga con la que vivo me pidió estos chocolates para su cumpleaños es fanatica de los chocolates entonces por eso, no lo malinterpretes-**_

_**-yo.. lo siento, no debi de meterme, en donde no me llaman-**_

_**-no!, no digas eso, solo lo decía por que se pone como ogro y bueno… no me agrada eso es todo-**_

_Se veía tan linda apenada, tan amable, no quería dejarla ir…_

_**-etto….- decía ella**_

_**-s-si!, vamos te acompaño- reaccionando**_

_**-perfecto, y después de ahí te invito a cenar que te….. parece?... yo lo siento!-**_

_**-n-no!, me agradaría, asi podría saber mas de ti y… me… encantaría-**_

_Depues de horas hablando y conocer de ella…_

_**cual es tu nombre?- le pregunte**_

_**-el mio?, cierto, no te lo dije, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y el tuyo?-**_

_**-mucho gusto natsuki?, el mio es….-**_

…_**.**_

-hey, shizuru-

Reaccione y fije quien me hablaba, era Mai-san una de los mejores amigas de Natsuki…

-lo siento-

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo la ventana viendo la ciudad ya de noche mientras mis recuerdos me llevaban de nuevo a aquel dia….

-tienes que cuidarte y lo sabes- poniéndome una manta

-yo…-

-lo se pero tenemos que esperar, tienes que comer, vamos a casa-

-no Mai-san gracias-

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquel incidente….

-lo se, solo que necesito pensar, con ella, se puede?-

-les traeré algo de comer-

-gracias-

-no tienes que darlas-

Al salir Mai de la habitación agarre la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y delicadamente tomaba su mano, envolviéndola junto con la mia, observando como dormía pacíficamente y recordando lo que había pasado…..

_**\- sabias que el sueño interrumpido daña la memoria?-**_

-si lo se, y espero no volverte a despertar, hasta que tu sola lo hagas- le besaba la mano- Sabes?, no es la primera vez que me lo dices, asi como tambien la de los huesos de los bebes…

Mi mente divagaba, ante todos los recuerdos, momentos que vivimos juntas, uno por uno, teniendo cada uno de ellos un sabias? Y un lo se?, por que en verdad si lo sabia pero ahora, puedo decirte que no lo se, que no se absolutamente nada…

Cada vez que sentía que no podía mas, con suavidad, tranquilidad y paciencia que podía, dejaba su mano a un lado de ella, para poder controlarme y después de haberlo hecho la volvia a tomar… volvía hablar con ella en silencio, no molestándola….

_-sabes algo natsuki, tengo un secreto que contarte…. No se si sea bueno el decírtelo, no quiero poner mas leña al fuego, asi que tampoco se si estoy feliz o triste no se que pensar, no se como actuar solo se que contigo quiero estar, ahora y siempre de la forma que sea pero aun asi sino te lo digo ahora lo sabras después y no se que vayas a pensar… no lo se-_

Se lo decía en mi mente, tratando de evitar las lagrimas pero eran inevitables….

-sabes yo estoy …. olvidalo-

Cuando por fin crei poder decirle, mi miedo fue mas grande pero a su vez ella había despertado, su mirada me mataba, podía sentirla tenia tristeza pero a su vez volvia a no saber de mi…

-hola, como te sientes?- trate de sonreir pero me descubrió….

-sabias que puedes distinguir entre una sonrisa autentica y una falsa?-

…_**..**_

_**-por que no lo entiendes padre!?-**_

…_**.**_

_**-no, es no!-**_

_**Había colgado el teléfono cuando lo avente hacia la pared rompiéndolo….**_

_**-hey, hermosa que pasa?- me decía Natsuki**_

_**-nada, lo siento-**_

_**-como que nada?, que dijimos sobre decirnos las cosas?-**_

_**Sabiendo ella que yo no iba a cerder, saco de una bolsa negra una bolsita transparente de frutillas secas abriéndolas…**_

_**-sabias que… un estudio afirma que tener los niveles bajo **__**de azúcar "encienden" las discusiones de pareja?-**_

_**Tomando un pequeño puño y metérselo a la boca…**_

_**-si, lo se **__**Tener bajos niveles de azúcar en la sangre**____**puede provocarnos un aumento de la agresividad**____**y que las discusiones entre parejas sean más incendiarias-**_

_**Al darle mi respuesta sonrio… esa sonrisa como me encantaba, pero aun asi queriéndole devolver la sonrisa, no podía el problema con mi padre había empeorado… pero ella volvió a hablar…**_

_**-sabias que puedes distinguir entre una sonrisa autentica y una falsa?-**_

…

_**-si lo se…-**_

Al recordar aquello la volvi a observar y me seguía viendo con tristeza Sin muchas ganas deje su mano a lado de ella y limpie de nuevo las lagrimas que salían….

-pero esa ni se acerca a alguna, que tienes?-

-yo, lo siento-

Me levante de la silla, para poder irme pero su voz me hacia retroceder…

-hey, no te vayas simplemente quiero que estes conmigo-

Como era posible?, no podía, no me conocía…

-me conoces?- le pregunte

-te eh visto en mis sueños-

-que sueños?-

Cuando iba a contestar Natsuki, llegaba de nuevo Mai con comida, momento que decidi dejar aquel lugar…

-yo, voy a la casa a bañarme, puedes cuidar de ella?- le decía a Mai, mientras salía….

Mi corazón no podría aguantar mas, esta vez tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que ser fuerte esta vez, por primera vez… me lo repetia mientras caminaba afuera del hospital, no me había dado cuanta que estaba lloviendo, pero se sentía tan agradable la lluvia que me quede viendo el cielo mientras sentía las gotas mojarme ….

_**-si, lo se…. Guillaume Duchene de Boulogne, neurólogo francés, observó una sonrisa falsa o poco sincera solo activa los músculos de los labios y la boca, mientras que la sonrisa auténtica es una respuesta involuntaria a una emoción espontánea que además activa los músculos orbiculares que rodean a los ojos-**_


	4. Sabes De Los Dias De Lluvia?

Sabias Que Los Días Grises Y Lluviosos Son Buenos Para El Cerebro Y La Memoria?

….

-pero, shizuru-san!, esta…. Ah~, son tal para cual-

Cuando la vi salir con lagrimas en los ojos la impotencia me salio, enojándome, que estaba pasando?, por que no podía recordar a nadie?, me conozco pero no recuerdo a los demás, que pasaba conmigo….

-no pienses demasiado las cosas quieres?- me decía la peli-naranja llamada Mai

Lo único que tengo de ella, era ese recuerdo, recuerdo el cual ahora no hace mas que atormentarme a mi, atormentarla a ella….

-hey?, nat-

Quería saber que pasaba, me gusta la castaña feliz no la que llora por mi… y ni siquiera se el por que…

-nat, te encuentras bien?- me decía Mai

-si solo quiero salir de aquí-

Como pude me empecé a quitar lo que tenia de mangueras puestas…

-vas a ir a alcanzarla?- me preguntaba Mai

Sinceramente no sabia que responder, ni el por que lo estaba haciendo…

-mi cerebro es el único que sabe, por que yo no lo se- le decía

Suspiro y vi como se quitaba la chamarra que traía puesta y me la puso…

-ustedes dos no tienen remedio, sabes?, hace frio haya afuera esta lloviendo y llévate mi paraguas que ella de seguro salio sin darse cuenta y se ah de estar mojando, no es capaz de dejarte-

Terminado de abrocharme la chamarra…

-pero ten cuidado de como actuas-

Después de aquello me pregunte que mas pasaba?, pero no quería tener mas preguntas sin antes hablar un poco mas con ella, mi corazón mi ser pedia ah gritos el estar con ella, pero había otra parte de mi que simplemente no se dejaba, que no sentía nada, que ni siquiera se esfuerza a tenerlos…

Como pude Sali de ahí y me dirigi a la entrada del hospital esperando que aun no se haya ido…..

….

…

…_._

_**-Shizuru!, deja de ser egoísta!, yo no te eduque asi!-**_

_Una mañana antes de que Natsuki despertara mi padre me había llamado para verlo, accedí con tal de que me dejara de molestar, y aquí me encontraba mintiéndole un poco a Natsuki para que no se preocupara por mi, en la oficina de mi padre, el presidente de la compañía Shin sekai corp._

_**-no estoy siendo egoísta!, tu solo quieres lavarte las manos!-**_

_Estaba molesta, pensaba que el podría haber entrado en razón pero no fue asi, me seguia insistiendo para que uniera mi vida con un sujeto que hace lo que quiere y que ni siquiera amo._

_**-no me hables asi soy tu padre!-**_

_**-un padre que utiliza a su hija para lavarse las manos!, por que no puede hacerlo el mismo!-**_

_**-vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!, escuchaste!-**_

_Si, tenia una relación con Reito por muchos años pero no fue por que haya querido, era joven en ese momento muy joven, muy ingenua, no sabia muchas cosas de la vida y como toda hija o hijo que quiere a su padre, que toma a su padre como héroe y que ese héroe te pida ayuda, sin dudarlo se lo das, pero cuando me di cuenta en lo que estaba el metido… mi vida se había vuelto insoportable…_

_**-no me obligaras!, soy una persona y como tal tengo derecho a elegir con quien puedo estar o con quien no!, ya tuve suficiente con tus estupideces-**_

_**-estupideces dices!?, y lo que traes puesto que es?, la vida, el dinero, todo!, lo que eres!, que!, me debes la vida!-**_

_Cuando me entere de que mi padre estaba en bancarrota y que debía millones, a causa de negocios fraudulentos en el bajo mundo y sobre todo quedando a deber a personas muy peligrosas, no tuvo otra opción que hacer ofertas, hacer todo lo posible para poder pagar esa deuda y por lo menos quedarse con la compañía, no encontraba salida, hasta que el padre de Reito había aparecido, sabiendo que era lo que pasaba fue fácil para mi padre aceptarlo con tal de que a cambio yo me casara con Reito._

_**-desde que me entere de tus negocios deje de depender de ti!-**_

_**-ahora tu!, no me salgas con esas estupideces!, ya estuviste años con el que te costaba…-**_

_Le interrumpí, como era posible que mi padre me hiciera esto, su propia sangre, pero creo que para el no importa con tal de que su prestigio y dinero siga cayendo en sus manos todo esta perfecto._

_-__**que.. que me costaba?, tu!... tu no estuviste con el días enteros!, tu no estabas con el!, tu simplemente no hacias nada!, era yo! Quien ponía todo y tu solo recibias!-**_

_En ese momento cuando me pidió aquel favor lo acepte por que me había dicho que solo era por un tiempo, que ingenua fui, sabiendo que recibía dinero cuando el lo pedia de la familia Kanzaki no se de tuvo y empezó de nuevo y hasta en peores cosas, haciendo que le debiera a todo el mundo incluso a los Kanzaki familia de Reito, yo solo buscaba mi libertad, por eso hacia lo que me pedia, por eso pensaba que si seguía con reito y ahorrar lo suficiente podría por fin alejarme… que estupida, años pasando y yo entendiendo la gravedad de la situación mejor que mi padre…_

_**-y lo seguiras haciendo no querrás que miles de empleados pierdan su trabajo solo por que tu, no quieres estar con el o si?-**_

_**-eres un…-**_

_Fui interrumpida por el intercomunicador de mi padre… era reito al teléfono._

_**-ho-hola, Reito-kun, como esta?-**_

_**-donde esta?-**_

_**-aun sigue en un viaje de negocios-**_

_**-que.. raro.. fujino-san, estuve averiguando y ella no esta en ningún viaje de negocios, no será que…-**_

_Mi padre le interrumpio, salvando un poco de su cuello antes de ser ferozmente cortado…_

_**-me atrapaste Reito-kun, ella se esta tomando un descanso, ya sabe, la boda, nervios, usted sabe como son las mujeres-**_

_Reia nervioso mi padre, tenia miedo, como es que si podía tener miedo?, claro era su vida la que jugaba peligro, pero aun asi no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia, tenia que conseguir el dinero faltante pero mi padre no ayudaba, el dinero que le llegaba a las manos se le esfumaba, en apuestas y pagar pequeñas deudas._

_**-supongo que tiene razón…. De todas maneras no le conviene a usted y ni a su hija intentar algo estúpido, nos vemos-**_

_Y colgó, para que luego mi padre me viera y me dijera._

_**-deja de jugar e intentar estar con otra persona, es una mentira lo que estas haciendo, crees que no se lo que haces?, estas en el mismo barco Shizuru, asi que regresa a tu departamento con el, esa es tu realidad-**_

_**-no lo hare-**_

_Sali de ahí, ya no quería estar ahí, al estar afuera solo veía el cielo gris apunto de llover, que podía hacer?, quiero estar con Natsuki, encontré lo que me hacia falta en ella, quiero vivir la vida con ella, será que… mi vida con ella… es una mentira?... un escape?.._

_En ese momento me había caído tal vez la primera gota de lluvia en la mejilla, haciéndome reaccionar como una voz muy familiar…._

_**-Sabias que ver la foto de tu amor reduce el dolor hasta un 44%?, pero claro debería de tener mas efecto por que estoy en persona-**_

_**-si, lo se, **__**Los científicos han descubierto que mirar la fotografía de un ser amado embota la actividad en las áreas de procesamiento del dolor en el cerebro. Y lo hace en el mismo grado que el paracetamol o los narcóticos como la cocaína.**__**-**_

_Se lo dije sin pensar mi cerebro reacciono por si solo, ya que lo sabia, ya que era ella quien lo decía, pero Que hacia ella aquí?, como llego aquí._

_**-na-natsuki, que haces aquí?-**_

_**-te segui, se cuando mientes, y ahora se que estas sufriendo, por que no debería de estar aquí?-**_

_**-yo…-**_

_**-vamos a casa quieres?, hay tiempo de sobra y sabes que odio mojarme-**_

_Tomo una de mis manos para acercarme a ella y asi ponerme el casco para después yo subirme a la motocicleta, simplemente accedí, natsuki me conocía bastante bien… por que al arrancar yo la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar, mientras se escuchaba el rugir de la bestia metalica de Natsuki…. Ella sabia que estaba llorando, también sufria por no saber que hacer para ayudarme._

…

_-me ensañaste mi realidad, Natsuki… pero ahora la realidad es otra- pensé.._

-que haces aquí?-

…

Cuando la vi dirigirse a una limosina negra con un sujeto alto de cabello negro, algo dentro de mi se rompió pero antes de subir complemente, su mirada se poso en mi mientras le preguntaba…

-nee, Shizuru.. sabias que Los días grises y lluviosos son buenos para el cerebro y la memoria?

Me había dado una media sonrisa en lo que claramente su boca decía lo se, tal vez haya sido por que la llame por su nombre, no lo se….

Pero en ese momento ya había entrado en la limosina, mire el cielo que estaba arriba de mi, como las gotas que llegaban a mi cuerpo mojándome, y volvi a mirar como se iba aquel vehiculo…

-nee, shizuru, crees que la lluvia me ayude ahora?

La acción como el sentimiento era inevitable me dolia, estaba llorando…

-señorita!, que hace ahí!?, entre, se encuentra bien?-

-no se que es lo que esta pasando-

…..

-tu padre me dijo que estabas de regreso y que venias a visitar a una amiga que estaba en mal estado-

-te pregunte que haces aquí reito-

-siempre tan astuta Shizuru, he venido por ti, no es obvio?, te di suficiente tiempo-

-no…-

-creo que el estar afuera te hizo mucho daño, no te estoy pidiendo una opinión, sino que vámonos de aquí ahora-

Ya no podía salir de ahí, me había encontrado gracias a mi padre, cuando me dirigía a su limosina me percate de Natsuki apenas saliendo, quería ir por ella pero el apretón fuerte de mi brazo me hizo reaccionar..

-esta sera la ultima vez que la vez-

Volvi a verla cuando vi que sus labios me decían algo… me puse feliz por el hecho de que había dicho mi nombre pero, la realidad era otra, tal vez su cerebro o mas bien su inconsciente se acordó de mi pero que tiene que ver eso con ahora?, ni siquiera le reconoce, ni siquiera se acuerda de mi, ni siquiera me ama….

-lo se, mi natsuki… Psicólogos australianos de la Universidad de Nueva Gales del Sur han demostrado que los días grises y lluviosos, con un clima desapacible, son buenos para el cerebro y la memoria, y mejoran la capacidad de recordar. Por el contrario, los días soleados nuestra memoria funciona peor.-


	5. Sabes Del Efecto Cobra? Parte 1

Sabias que venir con una solución que lo que realmente hará es empeorar el problema se le llama "Efecto cobra"?

parte 1

…..

En el transcurso del camino no me di cuenta para donde íbamos, solo veía la nada y pensaba en natsuki, en que hacer para poder salir, como afrontar la realidad de ahora, como quitarme este dolor, y que hacer con lo demás, lo único que quiero es estar con ella….

-hemos llegado-

Pero la voz de aquel hombre que me es repugnante me había sacado de mis pensamientos, y a su vez dándome cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos…. La mansión kanzaki

-que hacemos aquí?- pregunte

-que es esa forma de preguntar querida- me decía reito- no es obvio?, aquí será la boda-

Sonreía de forma burlona, orgullosa, que me hacia tener asco de solo verlo, respire profundamente mientras el salía del auto, asi como yo y entrar al lugar viendo personas de aquí para haya, cargando cosas, diciendo otras, viendo otras…. Estaban planeado una boda que yo no quisiera, por lo menos no con el…

-rei-chan!, shizu-chan!, por aquí!-

gritaba una señora, para ser específicos la mama de reito, una persona muy alegre, cariñosa, amable, sin duda alguna… una buena madre….

-oh!, mama!- decía reito

Siendo tan buena persona como es que no puede darse cuenta de lo que hace su hijo o esposo?, inocente tal vez, miedo podría ser….

-oh hija!, por fin has llegado como te fue en tu viaje?-

Por que estaba también mi padre aquí?, obvio para no impedir esto…

-señora, padre, lamento el hecho de haberlos preocupado- decía sin quererlo hacer

-si bueno pero eso ya no importa, casi tenemos todo listo para tu boda!-

-si hija, máximo en un mes te casas sino es que menos que te parece- decía mi padre

Me quede sin habla, un mes?, sino fuera por que tal vez la boda la quisera la mama de reito perfecta se habría hecho desde hace tiempo y tambien para disimular, como decirlo?, solo en esta ocasión desearía ser como Natsuki y decirles que no quiero casarme importándome nada y huir de aqui… pero claro no es tan fácil, y aunque lo hiciera ahora, me obligarían a hacerlo, simplemente estoy en un hoyo muy profundo en el cual casi es imposible de salir, casi…

-vaya me sorprende que haya hecho todo esto sin la novia- decía

-pero que es esa forma de responder shizuru!- decía mi padre

-ma, ma, tranquilo, no te preocupes, tiene algo de razón shizu-chan, pero no podía evitar ayudar además rei-chan me dijo lo que te gustaba y conforme a eso, esta ya casi todo listo, pero si algo no te gusta puedes decírmelo y lo cambiamos que te parece?- decía la madre de reito

Si le dijera que no me gusta nada, empezando por su hijo y su esposo….

-al contrario disculpe mi atrevimiento, simplemente me sentí excluida-

Como salir de esto…. Conforme me preguntaba la mama de reito de todo lo que había hecho en mi ausencia, me daba cuenta de lo peor que era reito, ni siquiera me conocía…, pero era de esperarse, nunca le importo que era lo que me gustaba o por lo menos saber un poco de mi, sino solo le importaba tenerme como un trofeo, lo cual ni siquiera eso era….

-y eso es todo, que te parece?, hay algo que no te haya gustado?- me volvia a preguntar la mama de reito

-eh?- contestaba

-lo sabia!, todo te gusto verdad?-

-si…-

-que bueno que te gusto todo!-

Que mas podría hacer?...

-lo siento mucho, pero creo que es hora de irme mañana tambien tengo que volver al trabajo y…-

-oh querida, crei que ya te lo había dicho tu padre- decía reito

-decime que?-

-que a partir de ahora viviremos aquí-

-que!- dije sin importarme nada-no puede ser!- con algo de enojo

-shizuru que lenguaje es ese- decía mi padre de nuevo

de la nada sentí un agarre fuerte apretándome, cuando note quien era, ya era inevitble, me apretarba mas que dolia pero no podía quejarme, no le dare el gusto de alguna expresión de inferioridad…

-yo lo siento, me sorprendio un poco, pero que pasa con mi departamento?-

-ya lo arreglo reito, ya lo vendio….-

-es enserio?- dije

-si-

-y mis cosas?-

-ya estan aquí- contestaba reito

Sentía como mi respiración se volvia agitada, me sentía mariada… veía a reito, y al causante de mis desgracias, ambos me daban ascos, como pude me dirigí a uno de los jarrones con arreglos florales y vomite…

-oh dios estas bien!, hija- decía la madre de reito

-debio de haber sido por el viaje-decia mi padre- no es cierto shizuru?-

Lo veía mas o menos bien mientras empezaba a sacar su pañuelo y limpiarse el sudor ya expuesto, segui mirando para encontrarme con la mirada asesina de reito, juraría que si no estuviese su mamá, apuesto que ni se detendría y me empezaría a golpear…

-De seguro debio de ser eso, rei-chan, será mejor que la lleves a su cuarto-

-si madre-

Sentí como me cargaba, mientras sentía su mirada asesina, sus ansias de estar solos y solo los dioses saben que quisiera hacerme…

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue aventarme directo a la cama y preguntarme..

-estas embarazada?-

-si-

De repente sentí como se encontraba su cuerpo encima del mio, mientras sentía sus manos en mi cuello, le pegaba pero mis manos ni siquiera hacían efecto, estaba cansada, trataba de quitarme sus manos pero nada…

-escúchame muy bien mañana a primera hora iremos con el doctor para que te saque a ese bastardo-

-es-estas loco-

-no te lo pregunte lo vas a hacer-

-es mi bebe!-

-te dije que te callaras!-

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi mejilla, me había golpeado

-crees que por el simple hecho de que estes embarazada de otra persona te libraras de mi?, que ingenua, eres mia y eso por culpa de tu padre, asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo-

-no soy un juguete!- y le solte una cachetada

Pero eso solo hizo enojarlo mas…. Haciendo que me soltara otro golpe en la cara y me empezara a tocar como un salvaje, me sentía asqueada, me sentía utilizada, desarmada, poco a poco me quitaba la vida, con cada roce, beso forzado, con cada lagrima que soltaba era la misma muerte, muerte que quisiera ahora si no estoy con ella, pero la misma muerte que ni siquiera se apiada de mi se atreve a llevarme, burlándose de mi…

-sabes algo?, no creas que fue un accidente…-

Haciéndome entender que este era mi castigo por creer que había otra vida mejor….

-perdóname natsuki!, te juro que lo siento, perdóname!- lo decía en mi mente


	6. Sabes Del Efecto Cobra? Parte 2

Primero que nada primero disculpen la demora tan grande se que me eh desaparecido por un largo tiempo y espero me disculpen como explicarlo?, la vida es dura jajajaja pero bueno es inevitable las rupturas ustedes entienden, no?, aun asi no se preocupen seguire escribiendo hasta donde no pueda mas jajaja además se me ocurren nuevas historias que espero les agrade y bueno aunque sea algo corto espero subir otro mas mañana que es fin de semana, nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo jajaja cualquier cosa y si prefieren presionarme x3 jajaja será divertido saber de ustedes un poco o que opinan . ?id=100008563237160, les dejo por aca mi cuenta D: nos vemos :3

Sabes Del Efecto Cobra?

Parte 2

…

A veces las personas somos estúpidas, ignorantes por creer que puedes salvar algo diciendo o haciendo algo, si se puede salvar pero uno nunca sabe como es la gente, las personas en si, nadie sabe para quien trabaja?... a esto se le llama el efecto cobra…

….

Ya mis lagrimas no salian, pero tampoco podía quedarme dormida pensar que en cualquier momento Reito sea capaz de entrar por esa misma puerta y llevarme a cualquier lugar clandestino y hacer lo que sea con nuestro hijo…

Agarraba mas las sabanas y las apretaba mas tratándo de consolarme mientras tal vez la luna se apiadaba de mi y no brillaba tanto como las demás noches, tampoco quería molestarme tal vez, o tal vez solo es una etapa mas de la luna sin tener nada que ver conmigo, pensaba en cualquier otra cosa para poder calmarme todo el estrés podría causarle daño al bebé eso dijo youko-san…..

_-natsuki por favor ayudame, tendremos un hijo, acaso eso no te importa?, acaso es que nuestro amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte?, por que me olvidaste?.. por que!?-_

…

-por que?, …. Que?-

-natsuki?, estas bien?, que pasa?-

Reaccione ante aquella voz de la pelinaranja y voltee a verla…

-a que hora son?-

-casi son las 3 de la mañana, pero que paso?-

-senti que alguien me reclamaba-

-reclamarte?-

-si pero no se quien era-

-esto esta empeorando-

Voltee a ver quien mas estaba ahí y era la chica peli-roja, cuando había entrado?...

-que estas diciendo nao- decía Mai

-y asi te dices ser amiga de ese cachorro?-

-de que estas hablando?- le decía

-ya le avise a youko para que viniera a revisarte- contestaba

-te pregunte el por que!, maldita sea!- le decía

-que esta pasando aquí!, sabes que es un hospital verdad?, a pesar de que tu madre sea mi mejor amiga también puedo pegarte-

No se el por que aquello me hizo sentir un escalofrio y trague pesado…

-que bueno que lo entendiste, buen lobito-

Se acercaba a mi y sacaba su lamparita…

-jummmm- decía la doctora

-y bien doctora que tiene ese estúpido cachorro?-

-pues supongo que tendremos que sacarle mas radiografias por si hay un cambio pero antes que nada….. recuerdas quienes somos?-

Me preguntaba algo que ya era obvio?, o algo indebido?...

-si sabes quienes somos?- me volvia a preguntar

-eh, ella es mai una amiga y aquella es la araña de nao?, cierto?- señalando a cada una

-quien te crees como para hablarme asi estúpido cachorro!-

-nao-san recuerda que estas en mi hospital y también puedo hacerte desaparecer-

De la nada ella se comporto y se paro firme con algo de nerviosismo

-si, y quien soy yo?, recuerdas mi nombre?- me preguntaba

-usted es la doctora youko-

-bueno lo básico lo tienes recuerdas algo mas?, algo sobre tu pasado?-

-no tengo bien definido sobre mi pasado trato de recordar pero me vienen cosas que no creo que sean suficientes para recordar mi pasado-

-y dime recuerdas a alguien mas?-

Me concentraba en recordar algo?, pero que?, aunque pudiese pensar demasiado nada me viene a la mente, aunque…..

-alguien que me reclama algo..-

-sabes quien te reclama?-

me preguntaba, trataba de recordar quien pero nada…

-no, no lo se…-

\- no se si enojarme mas con ese estúpido cachorro o no lo se….-

-nao-san- decía youko

-ya, entendí pero es frustrante-

-nao basta!-

era la primera vez en escucharla de toda esta platica a Mai, eso era raro… raro?...

-quisieran salir un momento conmigo?- decía youko

Mai se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta siguiendo a Nao….

-bueno ahora regresamos, debes de descansar un poco, quieres?-

Y caminaba hacia la puerta.. cerrándola…

-esto es malo verdad youko-sensei?, digame la verdad-

-hasta que por fin ves que es lo que pasa verdad pechugona-

-no sabria decirles si esta bien o esta mal, la primera vez que le hicimos el chequeo, le tomamos radiografías, tiene una ligera ruptura en el cráneo-

-eso es malo!, no es cierto!?-

-calmate pechugona deja que termine de hablar youko-

-si puede ser muy peligroso por eso estamos cuidándola mucho, la cuestión aquí es que no encontramos algún otro daño, pero con lo que acaba de suceder…-

-que pasara con shizuru-san?-

-no es obvio eso pechugona?-

-como que es obvio!, se supone que ella va a tener un hijo suyo!-

-en esa cuestión no podemos hacer nada, si shizuru chan no quiere decirle es por esta razón, tampoco puedes obligar a alguien que este contigo solo por tener un hijo, es las decisión de ambas si algo mas pasa-

-como quiere que pase algo si ella ni la recuerda!, ni siquiera se acuerda de lo que paso hace rato!, ella también esta en peligro con ese animal-

-en cuanto a ese animal, la jefa esta tratando de hacer lo posible para que sea libre de esos parásitos-

-crees que pueda hacer algo?-

-no lo se pechugona, esperemos que ella pueda hacer algo…-

-aquel lobo viejo no se detendrá si es por su familia y mas cuando sabe que se trata de su primer nieto-

-pues siento mucho esto, pero quien sabe, tarde o temprano ellos sabrán que shizuru esta embarazada y quien sabe que sean capaces de hacer, tienen una mente tan retorcida que no se sabe, la jefa la tendrá dificil-

-no conozco los detalles de cómo es la familia de shizuru-chan, pero ella sabra como arreglar esto-

-señorita por favor!, tiene que irse no puede estar aquí-

-que esta pasando?-

-algún loco?-

-a esta hora?-

-no me ire hasta que pueda ver a esa estúpida!, déjeme pasar!-

-ire a ver que pasa-

-espere youko-sensei!-

-ja, supongo que no habrá nada de malo entretenerme un poco-

-llamen a los de seguridad!-

-y cree que esos cretinos servirán de algo?, tráiganlos haber si ya se pueden levantar-

-que esta pasando aquí!?-

-haruka-san!?-

-que demonios hace aquí esa gritona-

-son conocidos?, podría decirle que se vaya?, no son hora de visitas-

-vaya por fin aparecen-

-tranquila, es conocida mia-

-lo sentimos sensei!-

-no hay problema, siento que les haya causado problemas, vayan a ver esos guardias, por favor-

-si!-

-ire por esa inútil!-

-a donde crees que vas, haruka-san?-

-le agradezco que me haya ayudado a pasar pero lo demás no tiene que ver con usted-

-haruka-chan, sabes que natsuki tiene que descansar-

-con ustedes tampoco tienen nada que ver-

-y que, que seas amiga de shizuru, si tienes algo que decirle al cachorro tambien tienes que decírnoslo, por que si no es asi no te dejare pasar-

-ja!, hasta crees que ustedes me van a detener ire por esa inútil para que haga algo…-

-haruka-san!-

-a que te refieres con eso haruka-chan que ah pasado?-

-eres mala en esto gritona asi que dinos que pasa, sino le dire a tu esposa unas cuantas cosas que has perdido-

-e-eres una maldita!, no seras capaz-

\- se buena niña y dinos entonces que pasa-

-esto no es sencillo, de todas maneras se tiene que hacer algo-

-habla ya maldita sea!-

-le paso algo a shizuru-san?-

-esta bien el bebe?-

-no lo se, no se nada de shizuru- solto

-entonces?-

-es por esa razón!, cuando me entere de que ese maldito de reito vino por shizuru… ustedes por que no la detuvieron!- mirándonos fijamente

-maldita! Gritona!, tu que sabes!- agarrándola del cuello de su blusa

-nao!, basta…-

-pero!- soltándola sintiendo algo mojado en mis manos

-cuando me entere de que reito vino por ella, fui a buscarla a su casa, no se encontraba ahí, asi que fue a la mansión de los kanzaki y ahí estaba, pero no me dejaron verla-

-como sabias si ella estaba ahí o no?- decía youko

-por que ahí estaba su padre-

-pero aun asi…-

-entonces donde demonios esta!, además eh estado investigando y están planeando la boda de ese sujeto con shizuru para menos de un mes, no me la dejarían ver por la simple razón que algo debió de pasar mal-

-no me digas, que se enteraron de que esta embarazada-

-no lo se, simplemente me echaron como si fuese pordiosero, y no se que mas haya pasado por que empezaron a actuar raro hubo un poco de alboroto, por eso vine a decirle a esa estupida inútil que haga algo!-

\- ella simplemente no la recuerda-

-pues ire a acomodarle el inútil cerebro!, para que se acuerde!-

-ni creas que haras algo estúpido como eso, gritona-

-eso simplemente empeorara las cosas haruka-chan-

-aun asi no podemos hacer mucho, simplemente empeoraríamos las cosas-

-mai-chan tiene razón, tenemos que esperar-

-pero y ella!, que pasara con shizuru si no le ayudamos!-

-tener fe en que ella pueda atrasar las cosas, aun asi como su amiga tienes que velar por ella-

-es tan injusto!, no poder hacer nada por ella-

-lo sabemos todas aquí presentes lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer mucho, no tenemos super poderes, esto en realidad es complicado, ellos hicieron un trato y eso es aun aceptable en estos días, no podemos hacer mucho, si se trata de dinero-

-si hubiese tenido algo mas de tiempo habría llegado a mi meta!, de poder por fin ayudarla, en algo, y ahora nada-

-sera mejor que descanses, haruka-san, le has llamado a yukino-san?, ah de estar preocupada por ti, le llamare para que venga por ti -

-si, la necesito ahora-

….

Pasaban tan lentas las horas, hasta darme cuenta que ya los primeros rayos de sol aparecían e iluminaban el lugar, el nerviosismo en mi se hacia mas grande, rezaba por todos los dioses que nadie entrara por esas puerta, que tal vez me salvaría, o simplemente fui ingenua el saber que natsuki vendría a ayudarme como siempre lo hizo, esperándome en su moto por cualquier cosa, lista para hacer rugir aquella bestia metálica que incluso yo empezaba a confiar….

Mire de nuevo aquella puerta deseando que nadie entrara pero, creo que los mismos dioses se burlan de mi, o no lo se, pero mire como la perilla giraba y abrían la puerta, era el…

-buenos días mi amor estas lista?... vámonos-

Me había hablado como todo un embobado pero ese vámonos fue realmente horrible, despieadado, listo para matar a alguien a sangre fría, se acercaba a mi cuando yo me quería alejar, si tuviese una oportunidad seria esta, si pudiese salir de esta mansión podría salvar a nuestro hijo natsuki…

-crees que te dejare ir tan fácil?, zorra- me decía

-no mataras a este hijo que tendré con ella-

Agarre el florero que estaba ahí cerca y se lo arroje y corri… fuera de ahí

-maldita bruja!, a donde vas!-

Ya iba a bajar las escaleras cuando sentí su agarre voltee a verlo dándole una cachetada para que me soltara y lo hizo pero yo no sentía un piso sino un vacio, voltee a ver el suelo y cai de las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo, trataba de levantarme pero no podía ni moverme veía de reojo como reito corría hacia mi mientras algunos empleados salian de sus cuartos hasta ver a mi padre y a la madre de reito, sintiendo como alguien me levantaba mire y era el sonriendo como si fuera un chiste, es que acaso nadie lo ve?, como es que la gente es tan estúpida…

Veía como caminaba hacia la puerta con alo según de prisa…

Que estúpida fui…, el llevarme a un hospital?, y ahora que no me puedo mover trataba de mover mis piernas o algo pero todo estaba entumecido por la gran caída, era obvio que no me pudiera mover pero aun asi nuestro hijo.. natsuki..

…

-sabes algo del efecto cobra?-

-de que hablas natsuki?-

-es venir con una solución que lo que realmente hará es empeorar el problema a eso se le llama "Efecto Cobra", lo sabias?-

-no, pero por que me dices eso?-

-tuve la sensación de decirlo pero no se el por que…-

-siempre dices esas cosas tan raras-

-siempre ah sido una niña muy curiosa..-

Voltee a ver y me dije "que haces aquí?"

-hola hija…-

…..

Todo se nublaba mis ultimas ganas se iban al saber que era lo que pasaría después…

-con que a esto se le llama efecto cobra eh?... vaya ejemplo-

Creo que se acaba aquí mi natsuki gracias, pero eso fue mas fuerte que yo… en verdad lo siento…..


	7. Sabes De Los Buenos Recuerdos?

Sabias Que Los Buenos Recuerdos Es Un Remedio Contra La Depresión?

(días antes, pasados, recuerdos)

…..

Ella perdió la memoria…

¿Cómo puedes llegar con la persona que mas amas si ella misma ni te conoce?... ¿Cómo puedes decirle que estas embarazada, si su memoria ni te reconoce?

_-es una broma?, ni siquiera te conozco y aun, si lo hiciera… no lo se, simplemente no lo se-_

Que esperas de alguien que ni siquiera te recuerda, si puedes iniciar de nuevo pero yo tendré un hijo con ella, no puedo iniciar de nuevo con ella y aunque lo demuestre que es su hijo, si ya no siente lo mismo?, aun asi lo intentaría, pero como llegar a ella de nuevo si es mi vida, si es mi todo, ser paciente?, los meses pasaran y quien sabe, no quiero tu dinero solo quiero tener a este bebé contigo, quiero que estés conmigo desde ahora, mirándome como avanza este embarazo, ver su hermosa sonrisa al saber que estoy embarazada…

Por que es tan difícil?, saber que hacer?...

…..

_Había discutido de nuevo con mi padre sobre reito, esto ya era mas normal que de lo costumbre, pero para que empeñarme a librarme de ese destino si no podre deshacerme de ellos…_

Veía a través de la ventana, el pasar de los autos algunos se detenían para hacer su chequeo en el taller de mi natsuki era un dia lluvioso, nada agradable para ella, escucho mi celular sonar y lo veo era un mensaje de mi padre de nuevo diciéndome lo mismo, "te casaras con Reito por el bien de los Fujino", era molesto, era horrendo, era triste el saber que había caído en esta situación por la culpa de mi propio héroe...

_**-Sabias que los buenos recuerdos son un remedio contra la depresión?-**_

_Voltee a verla ella siempre llama mi atención, con un sabias que? Y claro yo lo sabia asi que le conteste, es un juego realmente lindo, es lo que siempre me ah llamado la atención de ella que no se como le hace para llamarme la atención, ya que inocentemente se lo digo, me pregunto como se cuando no lo sepa?… _

_**-si, lo se…**____**la Universidad de Rutgers (EEUU) ha**____**confirmado que tener buenos recuerdos ayuda a combatir el estrés, ayuda a regular las emociones y a alejar la depresión-conteste**_

_Ella caminaba hacia mi, limpiándose el resto del aceite o grasa en las manos con su trapo, con su uniforme del taller lleno de aceite y manchas anteriores, como también una que otra mancha en su cara…._

_**-entonces por que mi hermosa reyna no piensa en lo que le hace mas feliz, como por ejemplo yo?**_

_Al estar enfrente de mi puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo ponía las mias en sus hombros, no me importaba en lo absoluto tener manchas de grasa o aceite de ella en mi ropa, si puede que no se les quite jamás pero que importa?, estoy con la persona que mas amo en el mundo que esa clase de cosas pueden ir y venir…_

_**-ara, siempre mi natsuki tan modesta conmigo, me pregunto por que?- **_

_**-es que no es fácil de predecir?- me sonrio**_

_**-por que me amas?-**_

_Solto su agarre para alejarse un poco de mi…_

_**-mas que eso mi reyna!-**_

_haciendo ella una pose de caballero haciendo una reverencia mientras pone su mano en su pecho…_

_**-y que es ese mas mi dulce rey-**_

_**-es por que no me gusta verte triste, y menos en mi presencia y no es que diga que tengas que ocultarte sino que estas conmigo y no tienes por que hacer las cosas sola entiendes?-**_

_Lo sabia perfectamente, sabia que podía contar con ella, pero aun trabajando mas de lo normal no podemos conseguirlo, y tampoco quiero causarle tantos problemas a natsuki como a las demás personas que me han hecho sentir en casa.._

_**-por eso eres mi rey y al único que amo y que amare-l**__a tome del cuello de su camisa y la bese-_

_**-como te amo tanto mi natsuki-(pensé)…**_

…_**..**_

_-espero que esta tercera vez sea la definitiva-_

_Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, otra vez ese olor a hospital a natsuki no le gusta estos lugares…_

_-shizuru?-_

_De la nada siento una luz que me quema el ojo haciendo que mueva la cabeza.._

_-que demonios esta pasando!?- dije_

_-tranquilízate shizuru, somos haruka y youko-_

_Abria un poco mas los ojos esperando a que el brillo de esa lámpara se desvaneciera para visualizar mejor a quienes conocía…_

_-ahora que tenemos tu atención y que no estes haciendo alguna locura mas, dime te duele algo?-_

_-me podrían quitar las jeringas me están matando pero me siento cansada como para hacerlo yo misma- _dije

Ya podía visualizar mejor a mi mejor amiga y a la doctora..

_-cree que pueda hacerlo doctora?- _

_-se puede remediar pero solo por un momento se que te duele pero es mejor para ti entiendes?-_

_-si, solo hágalo, por favor-_

Después de quitarme esas cosas punzantes volvieron a hablarme…

_-como te sientes?- de medica youko_

_-bien me supongo-_

_-youko, no crees que este demasiado tranquila?-_

_-tranquila?- _preguntaba

_-le puse una droga para que estuviese tranquila, fue por seguridad-_

_-pero y el!...-_

_-tranquilízate esta bien-_

_-se puede saber de que están hablando?, me siento idiota-_

_-bueno shizuru, después de tus dos primeras hazañas de querer ver a natsuki…-_

_-como esta mi natsuki!-_

Sabia que pasaba pero ni yo misma entiendo que me pasa… me sentía desorientada…

_-hey, tranquilízate espera!- _decía haruka

_-shizuru no me hagas ponerte en coma temporal para que te quedes tranquila-_

_-tiene razón, no es bueno para tu condición-_

_-en estos días solo eh escuchado eso y yo solo quiero saber de mi natsuki, me estoy hartando de no saber que pasa-_

_-shizuru deja de pensar en ella, estamos conscientes de lo que pasa y soy profesional en esto así que tranquilízate –_

_-tiene razón youko, ese holgazán no morirá tan fácil y menos con la sorpresa que le daras-_

_-sorpresa?-_

_-digamos que es un tipo de especie de milagro-_

_-milagro?, pueden de dejar de comportarse asi?, no estoy de humor para que ustedes esten felices, la mujer que amo esta en un estado deplorable y me dicen algo sobre milagros?-_

_-ja, dios bubuzuke es malo que te juntes con esa clase de gente, ahora pareces una salvaje buscando su manda, tranquilízate-_

_-creo que ya no sirve la delicadeza con ella-_

_-ni la razón me parece, crees que sea por el accidente?-_

_-no lo creo, eso es de parte de nasuki-_

_-bueno ya dejen de ser asi y díganme que es ese milagro- les insistía _

_-el caso es que no puedes hacer muchas cosas ahora ya que pues…. Felicidades…. Seras mamá..-_

_-que?-_

_-que tu y ese perro viejo salvaje holgazán tendran un hijo- _

_-que?-_

_-youko creo que no fue buena idea decirle-_

_-con todo lo que ha pasado, pues esa seria la reacción común-_

_-pero… como?-_

_-bueno no tengo que explicarte mucho sobre como se hacen los bebes pero el caso aquí es que como ya sabes y ya viste Natsuki dio todo por ti aunque no supiese que estabas embarazada- _

_-si-siempre ah sido asi, pero un bebe?-_

Empecé a llorar, no recuerdo como fue el accidente había pasado realmente rápido, pero sabia que algo asi pasaría, es mi culpa que ella este en ese estado tan horrible…

_-shizuru, tranquila nadie sabia que era lo que iba a ocurrir, no fue tu culpa-_

_-en ese aspecto tiene razón, fue un momento malo, nadie pensaría que algo asi sucediera bueno miles o millones en una, asi que tranquilízate-_

_-sabemos que natsuki es muy fuerte ya veras como se recupera tu lo viste asi que solo espera-_

Por un segundo fui realmente feiz , me toque el vientre pensado en que seria, niño?, niña?, creo que eso no a de importar, verdad mi natsuki?...

…

_-me pregunto que será?, niño? O será niña?, que nombre le pondremos?..., quisiera verte, mi natsuki..-_

-hola tezuka,…. quisiera ir a ya sabes que hacer,….. puedes hacerlo ahora?,…. ok estoy por llegar…-

Por un momento me fui a otro lado, mis ojos se sentían pesados, por que?, quería moverme pero no podía, mis parpados se sentían pesados, veía borroso , pero podía distinguir la silueta de reito y el sonido del motor apagándose, volteándome a ver…. En donde estoy?...

-muy bien terminemos esto mi cielo, asi nadie sabra que fuista una zorra conmigo, no te preocupes, no te dolerá y tampoco nadie lo sabra…-

De la nada escucho como alguien toca la ventana haciendo que volteara el, haciendo que saliera para después dejarme ver a aquel doctor, no lo conocía, pero de nuevo sentía que fui cargada, hacia frio, era de suponerse era demasiado temprano, al entrar otra vez ese olor que no esta empezando a disgustar tanto como a mi natsuki.. mi natsuki!...

Empece a moverme un poco haciéndole difícil que me cargara reito…

-demonios se esta acabando el efecto de la anestecia-

\- es raro tenerte aquí por lo regular solamente las dejas y luego te vas, cuantas van con esta reito?-

Cuantas veces van con esta?, cuantas personas has traido aquí?, quería seguir moviéndome ya que ya podía hacerlo un poco mas, no puedo dejar que esto termine aquí, me sentía desesperada, empezaba llorar…., le solte un golpe a la cara de reito mientras ellos dos me sostenían…

-ahora no es momento de decir estupideces quisieras ayudarme un poco y hacer tu trabajo para eso te pago, imbecil-

-solo sujetala un poco mas y… ya quedo….-

Mis movimientos cada vez eran mas pesados, y no pude hacer nada…. De nuevo… que clase de suerte tengo?, estare maldita?..., es que a caso a esto se le llama el destino, es que acaso incumpli algo que a los dioses no les gustaría por eso me castigan de esta manera?, que pasa?...

Perdia poco a poco mas la conciencia….

-maldita sea contigo Shizuru, eres un hueso difícil de roer, pero eso terminara ahora-

-cuanto odio-

-sera mejor que te muevas por que no tengo tanto tiempo antes de que la busquen-

-quien es?-

-no te enteres y solo haz tu trabajo, quieres?-

-esta bien, te quedaras a ver?-

-obvio no puedo salir idiota, si alguien me ve estaré acabado asi que muévete maldita sea sino quieres que te haga tu patética vida mas miserable de lo que es y me ayudaras a salir de aquí tambien-

-eso te costara un poco mas-

-si no importa muévete!-

Aquí es como termina todo esto?, asi es como terminara mi vida?...

-vaya te veo mas estresado de lo que siempre-

….

…

-no es maravilloso?-

-es mas que eso, gracias-

-por que dices gracias?-

-porque es lo mas maravilloso que me ah pasado-

-no tienes por que llorar, debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias y quien llora-

-pero si tu estas llorando tambien-

-que tiene de malo llorar de pura felicidad?, si tengo una familia con el amor de mi vida-

-soy la persona mas afortunada del mundo de tenerte en mi vida… shizuru….-

_**-….shizuru…-**_

…

A veces las personas estamos conectadas por un millón de cosas, por gustos, por acciones, por sentimientos, por sueños… por amor…

….

-gracias por haberte enamorado de mi, natsuki…-

_**-natsuki…-**_

A veces también hay que sufrir por ello, pero que es mas fuerte?, que es ese algo que nos hace seguir adelante?, quienes estan con nosotros y nos pueden salvar de algo que se puede evitar y dejar de ser inevitable…

…..

-al parecer llegamos a tiempo-

-eso lo sabremos cuando le hagamos un chequeo-

-supongo que tienes razón no se sabe que le habrá hecho-

-ya le llamaste a youko?-

-si, ella nos estará esperando-

-esta bien.. gracias, por la ayuda sakomizu-

-sabes que no es nada además nos ayudaste, es lo menos que podía hacer-

….

-crees que este bien?-

-no lo se pero de todas maneras avisale a youko, no para de sudar…-

-esta bien…-

\- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar nat, pero solo tu mente y lo que eres sabe a quien extrañas, a quien piensas y por quien sufres, pero a la vez no sabes por que verdad?..-


	8. Sabes De La Mala Memoria De Los Hombres?

Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión! ~

Jajajajajaja x333

Y señoras y señores aquí esta la cereza del pastel y espero que les haya gustado si aunque me odien por el inicio de unos y me amen por el inicio de otros pero esa es la punta del iceberg en fin aunque cambie algunas cosillas solo por su gusto y por que no quiero hacerme de enemigos, aunque me va y me viene no es la única cuenta que puedo hacer y tengo copia de mis escritos jajajaja …. cierto…. Ejemmmmmm SI NO LES GUSTA EL FUTANARI NI SE ATRAVAN A TAN SIQUIERA LEERLO! POR ESO PONGO (FUTA!) PARA QUE NO ME VENGAN DICIENDO QUE SOY GROTESCO PUES SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ES MI MENTE LA QUE HACE LAS HISTORIAS ASI! Jajajajajaj ajammm además digo quien les da futanari? Además de que no soy tan mala persona tambien creo que los empalago o por lo menos eso pienso. En fin sin mas aquí les dejo esto por aquí….

Tal vez atando algunos cabos sueltos….

…

Sabias Que….Los Hombres Son Malos Recordando Fechas Importantes?..

…...

_**..Recuerdos…**_

_Después de haber conseguido de nuevo los chocolates, me dirigía con Natsuki hasta su casa…_

_a primera vista la casa de Natsuki era conformada de dos pisos, asi que tuvimos que subir escaleras antes de entrar a donde ella vivía ya que me habia dicho que abajo se situaba su taller mecánico y arriba su casa que compartía con sus amigas Mai, Nao y Mikoto…._

-hemos llegado!~-

_Pero al poner casi un pie en su casa alguien salía a recibirnos pero con un grito que era dirigido a Natsuki.._

-natsuki! Que hora son, estas horas de…-

-siento la intromisión, buenas noches-

_No negare el hecho de que cuando vi a Mai, me sorprendió ya que era y es una chica bastante guapa, y cuando la tuve enfrente de mi decidi saludarla, ya que por alguna extraña razón se habia quedado callada…_

-bue-buenas noches-

-Mai deja de verla con cara de enamorada ya tienes a Mikoto-

-que?, no, solo digo no eres modelo?-

_Y cuando me dijo que si era modelo, sinceramente no supe que decir, no digo que nunca antes me lo hayan dicho, pero me tomo por sorpresa que me dejo sin habla…_

-no le hagas caso esta algo loca-

-oye!, no quieres tu cena verdad?-

_Pero di gracias a que Natsuki me hiciera reaccionar.._

-bueno ya tranquila ten tus chocolates, y bueno Mai ella es Shizuru, Shizuru ella es Mai-

-hola buenas noches, Mai-san-

-buenas noches, Shizuru-san, pero pasa de hecho llegaron justo a la hora de la cena-

-muchas gracias-

-no tienes que agradecer-

_Caminamos un poco por el pasillo antes de llegar a la sala comedor, para después escuchar a Natsuki decirme que si quería lavarme las manos, yo acepte, de todas maneras tenia que asearme un poco, asi que caminamos otro poco, notando que de por si el lugar o la casa de Natsuki se veía bastante amplia y grande.._

_Y después de habernos lavado las manos regresamos a la sala comedor dándome cuenta de que ya estaban otras dos chicas aparte de Mai, asi que salude…_

-buenas noches-

-araña!, gato!, ella es Shizuru, Shizuru ella es Mikoto novia de Mai y Nao-

-hola nat!, Shizuru! -

-que hay-

-hola mucho gusto-

-bueno siéntense y empecemos a cenar-

_nos sentamos y empezamos a cenar; al primer bocado que le di al alimento me quede impresionada, porque sabia delicioso…_

_-_esto esta delicioso-

-verdad!-

-muchas gracias Shizuru-san, aunque solo sea algo simple-

-a esto le dices simple?, tu todo lo que tocas con las manos para preparar la comida es delicioso Mai-

-siendo sincera jamás había probado el platillo que tu lo llamas simple, saber asi-

_Y lo que le dije en ese momento era verdad, me pasaba de restauran en restauran que jamas me detuve a comer o a cocinar algo que estuviera hecho en casa, pero puedo decir que disfrute la primera comida hecha en casa y sentirme como si estuviera en ella…_

_La noche seguía transcurriendo pude conocer un poco mas las amigas de Natsuki como a la misma Natsuki…_

-shizuru quieres quedarte a dormir?-

-cierto Shizuru-san ya es tarde para que salgas, además ya esta nevando-

_Honestamente no me había dado cuenta de la hora, aunque ni siquiera quería saberla, no quería regresar a un lugar donde estaba lleno de mentiras, traiciones y demas, pero desgraciadamente tambien era mi vida…_

-no, yo estoy bien pediré un taxi-

\- vamos Shizuru, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo solo por desaparecerte, por un rato-

_Esa cara que me habia hecho Natsuki de "por favor quédate, no quiero que estes sola" me desarmo.. dándome cuenta que ella podia ver a través de mi sin siquiera conocerme o saber de cómo soy en realidad…_

-esta bien-

-entonces si quieres puedes tomar un baño, te presto ropa si quieres-

-el baño ya esta listo Shizuru-san puedes pasar-

-no, ustedes primero y luego yo-

\- hay dos baños y Nao ya se metio asi que puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no hay problema con eso Shizuru-san-

-si vamos Shizuru-

_Natsuki me habia tomado de la mano para seguirla y asi lo hice…_

-bueno entra, yo vendré con la ropa dentro de un rato, puedes estar todo el tiempo necesario de eso no te preocupes de acuerdo?-

-yo, Natsuki gracias..-

-aun no me agradezcas, pero gracias a ti tambien… bueno entra y relájate-

_Yo ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; solo me nació el decirle gracias, pero ella tambien me las dio y eso no lo entendí, dejando que se fuera y solo mirarle la espalda al caminar.._

_Suspire y entre al baño para asearme y después meterme en la bañera, se sentía tan relajado, mire el alrededor, bastante amplio, bastante cómodo, bastante agradable, bastante reconfortante…_

_No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo pase pensando en el por qué sentía toda esa comodidad ya que pues jamás la había sentido tan agradable, hasta que escuche la voz de nuevo de Natsuki.._

-shizuru entrare para dejarte una toalla y la ropa esta bien?-

-si, pasa gracias y siento las molestias-

-ya te he dicho que no tienes que agradecerme-

_Y salio dejándome de nuevo sin poderle contestar, me dejaba sin ese saber que siempre se...  
_

_Suspire de nuevo para después salir de la bañera notando que la ropa al parecer era de natsuki y era bastante cómoda a pesar de ser un short cortoy una simple camiseta la cual me quedaba algo grande pensando por un momento si en verdad era de Natsuki, pero tampoco pude pensarlo demasiado por que al terminar de vestirme, abri la puerta para encontrarme con ese par de ojos esmeralda mirándome y yo sonrojándome... _

-Sabias que .. sonrojarse te hace ver como una persona mas confiable?-

-si, lo se…Cuando nos sonrojamoses más difícil mentir y por eso los psicópatas no se sonrojan en absoluto. En realidad es una señal confiable para saber lo que está sintiendo alguien puesno esalgo que podamos controlar.Nos avergonzamos y los vasos capilares sanguíneos cercanos a la superficie de la piel en el rostro se expanden, como queriéndose lucir con los demás….-

_Cuando termine de decirle lo que yo sabia al respecto; me di cuenta el por qué lo habia dicho sonrojándome aun mas… era la primera vez que me sonrojaba por algo tan simple como lo fue esa mirada que me dio…_

-me pregunto que reacción tendras cuando no sepas algo?-

-…-

-lo siento dejare de verte para que dejes de sonrojarte-

-tu, ya te bañaste?-

_Le habia preguntado para cambiar de tema…_

-si, pero vamos te llevare a tu habitación-

_Ella empezó a caminar y yo volvi a suspirar, las primeras experiencias de ciertas cosas ha sido Natsuki quien me las ha quitado, pero deje de pensar en eso y la seguí hasta una habitación que al parecer era de ella…_

-espero y no te moleste que te quedes en mi habitación, yo me quedare en el de huéspedes-

-no yo…-

-sinceramente no quiero que duermas en un futon y llena de cajas al rededor, por eso lo hago además se ve que necesitas una cama espero y sea cómoda la mia sino lo lamento-

_En esos momentos pense; Que es lo que pasa conmigo o con ella, que ni siquiera puedo contestar decentemente y eso me estaba empezando a fastidiar. Porque siempre tenia una respuesta o algo para decir pero porque con ella no puedo ser igual que con las demás personas…_

-bueno… descansa Shizuru…-

_Me habia perdido en mi mundo sin haberle prestado atención hasta que la volví a escuchar que al momento de ver que se iba la tome de su mano sin siquiera pensarlo…_

-yo, Natsuki…-

-quieres que duerma contigo?-

-yo, no lo se…-

-shizuru se que apenas nos conocemos, se que hay cosas que apenas se de ti como tu de mi, pero eso no significa, que por lo que haya pasado el dia de hoy, quiera que me digas todo de una vez; es tu decisión con quien puedes o no confiar lo que te haya pasado o lo que pase en tu vida, pero siendo sincera si quisiera que me dijeras quien se atrevió a hacerte llorar por que créeme que jamas en mi vida me habia detenido a preocuparme por algún desconocido, pero te vi ahí y solo paso, tampoco entiendo muy bien, el por qué estas aquí ahora, pero lo que te puedo decir es que cualquier razon que sea, esa por la cual yo hice eso y tu ahora te encuentres aquí, lo atesorare, atesorare incluso si no es nada, porque no importa, estas aquí ahora, tu y yo nada mas y eso es lo único que tienes que saber ahora…-

_El toque, el calor que transmitía su mano a la mia, su mirada seria, tranquila, sencilla, tierna, amable mirándome fijamente a travesando todo mi ser de nuevo; que fui directamente a buscar el cobijo de sus brazos que me recibieron sin titubear para que yo llorara en su pecho…_

-estoy tan cansada Natsuki, estoy cansada de vivir la vida que tengo, de soportar lo que quieran hacer conmigo, de que no me dejen hacer las cosas a mi manera, y aun si las hago siempre hacen otra cosa para detenerme, quiero detenerme pero no puedo, no me dejan, porque soy tan débil?, porque…-

-entonces quédate aquí conmigo y empieza desde cero…-

_Esas simples palabras hicieron el darme cuenta de que podia y existe tal vez una manera mas de poder librarme de lo que una vez me meti, por pura inocencia tal vez o por ignorante…_

_Esa noche natsuki se quedo a mi lado velando por mi sueño, asi como las noches y los dias siguientes. _

_Desde ese dia ya no volvi al que se suponía era mi hogar; desde ese dia me había desaparecido del radar de mi padre como el de Reito, evitándolos; mientras hacia lo posible para encontrar una solución, para salir de sus manos; decidí empezar a jugar el mismo juego que ellos…_

_Habían pasado casi dos meses y prácticamente hacia el trabajo que tenia en aquel lugar en el que estaba Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto y Nao, en ese lugar que al llegar me decían "bienvenida a casa", sin siquiera ponerme un pero o algo por el estilo y que al irme solo para dejar algún documento o para viajar me decían "que te vaya bien", "regresa pronto", "suerte", "regresa a casa" o simplemente me decían "vamos"…_

-shizuru?-

-ara, natsuki, lo siento..-

-por qué tan pensativa?-

-por todo y nada, en verdad esta bien que este aquí?-

-porque lo piensas de esa manera?-

-yo no lo sé, desde que llegue aquí, no he salido de aquí-

-y eso esta mal?-

-no, solo digo que es o se siente extraño, pero me gusta-

-entonces si te gusta no hay nada del por qué preocuparse o pensar en cosas innecesarias-

-eso lo se pero…-

-shizuru… ven, quiero mostrarte algo-

_Siempre que me quería llevar a un lado me tomaba de la mano y eso era, es tan relajante que mis pies la seguían hasta donde ella me llevara, sin poner alguna objeción…_

-shizuru-

_Nos habíamos detenido en la puerta que era la habitación de huéspedes que estaba a lado de la habitación de Natsuki…_

-mhh?, que sucede natsuki?-

-espero que no te moleste lo que hice para ti…-

_Abrió la puerta para mostrarme que aquella habitación sin usar dejándome ver la misma ventana que tenia ella en su habitación asi como ya no teniendo las cajas y esas cosas que me decía que tenia adentro; en su lugar estaba un amplio escritorio con su silla, atrás del escritorio en la esquina derecha había una cama individual teniendo de cabecera la ventana, y un guarda ropa del lado derecho; básicamente lo único que cambiaba de la habitación de natsuki la cual compartía con ella era el escritorio, ya que incluso compartíamos el ropero…_

-se que la cama y el ropero esta de sobra pero era por si acaso, si bueno ya no quisieras que yo duerma contigo o compartir el ropero, obvio claro, se que debes de tener tu propio espacio además de que el escritorio que tengo pues es pequeño y te he visto algo incomoda haciendo que duermas un poco mas tarde no me molesta la luz o el ruido pero yo no quiero, que por culpa de un escritorio te sientas no lo se, asi que pues acomode este lugar para ti, espero no te moleste-

_Aun no me acostumbraba a ese lado de natsuki el cual me sorprendía y que me deje sin palabras, sin saber que hacer o como expresarme…._

-te… gusto?-

_Seguia mirando la habitación sin decir nada hasta que se paró enfrente de mi… _

-yo no se como agradecerte por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi natsuki-

-te he dicho que no tienes por qué agradecerme-

-entonces dime como puedo pagarte lo que has hecho por mi?-

-pagarme?, no necesito nada de eso mientras estés tranquila, comoda, feliz, mientras sepas que este lugar es tu hogar, al cual tienes que regresar cada vez que te vayas y que entiendas que ahora tienes a personas que estan contigo, sin sentirte sola es mas que suficiente para mi-

_Al verla aun parada enfrente de mi, sonriéndome, mirándome; me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba; por fin sabia el por que ella pudo ver a través de mi, esa sonrisa que siempre me mostraba decía cosas que yo sola no quería ver, y ella me las repetía una y otra vez hasta que lo entendí, hasta hoy entendí el porque me sentía cómoda, me sentía feliz, me sentía protegida, me sentía de una y mil maneras…_

-pero para mi no es suficiente…-

_Como pude ser tan ciega, al no verlo desde un inicio y eso me dolia, me dolia el saber que natsuki sin hacer mucho o poco me había enamorado, quise llorar por un momento pero no me permitiría dejarla ir por mas tiempo… _

-entonces que necesito hacer para que tomes este lugar como tu verdadero hogar y asi inicies desde cero?-

-no me refiero a lo material y a que no me sienta en casa, me siento en casa desde que te conoci, desde que pise este lugar el cual solamente salgo de vez en cuando, me refiero a que no es suficiente tenerte en mi vida como esa simple persona que estará conmigo… Natsuki quiero que ese inicio que tanto quieres para mi sea contigo, quiero iniciar mi vida contigo, quiero que tu seas mi inicio y el único final sea algo inexistente…-

_Me le había acercado lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios sin acercarme mas, hasta que los brazos de natsuki de nuevo me envolvieran con tanta calidez, con esa protección que me hacían sentir cada que me rodeaban sus brazos junto con el latir de su corazón, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, se sentía ese amor calido, ese amor único…_

-pechugona!, me debes quince mil yens!-

_Pero esa magia desapareció al escuchar el grito de nao; nos separamos de inmediato avergonzadas notando el significado de los gritos…_

-que!?, hablas enserio!?-

-si!, hasta lo tengo grabado! Y desde el principio!-

-maldición! natsuki!, no volveré a apostar a tu favor!-

-me puedes decir que es lo que pasa?, qué apostaron?-

-tranquila cachorro, además fue Mai quien insistió con la apuesta no me dejaba de molestar con eso asi que acepte y como sabes que cuando apuesto son de cantidades algo fuertes pues ahora la pechugona me los debe y gracias a tu novia soy quince mil yens mas rica, pero que les parece si salimos a comer o cenar no importa ella lo pagara-

-no puedo creer que mis propias amigas hayan apostado por algo como esto-

-bueno mi natsuki no te preocupes, por mi no hay problema-

-pechugona!, ya esta en casa!-

-es enserio!?-

-y ahora porque el grito?-

-porque también hizo que apostara sobre si en verdad era asi tu novia o no y aclaro no digo que nos hayas mentido solo que era difícil si eras tu asi o no, ya sabes las apariencias engañan… -

-eso significa que te hare ganar mas dinero en un futuro no es cierto?-

-no lo se, tal vez, quien sabe, depende-

_Desde ese dia empecé a acercarme mas las chicas como a Natsuki notando que por una u otra cosa, salían con algo nuevo pero algo fácil de predecir, note todo ese algo que antes no veía; asi pasando un año, un año en cual me sentía agradecida cada dia por el despertar y dormir sabiendo que siempre estaría natsuki ahí para mi…. hasta que llego nuestro primer aniversario…._

-nee, natsuki-

-mh?-

-que haremos el fin de semana que viene?-

-supongo que nada, tengo que entregar este auto para ese entonces, me he retrasado mucho por el dúo dinámico de los idiotas de Tate y Takeda, no debi de confiar en ellos, pero por qué?-

-no, por nada-

-cuando una chica dice; por nada es por algo, que sucede?-

-termina lo que tengas que hacer natsuki, no pasa nada-

-haras algo?-

-tendre un viaje a Okinawa, para ver a unos inversionistas-

-y eso cuando es?-

-no lo se, no me han dicho sobre que dia tienen en especifico libre pero si será en estos días-

-entonces me apurare, para que te pueda acompañar-

-no natsuki estoy bien solo quería saber, además tienes cosas mas importantes que pensar y hacer-

-estas segura?-

-si, bueno te dejo me apurare con unos informes que también necesito arreglar-

-si es asi esta bien-

_Días después…._

-llevas todo?-

-si, gracias por venir a dejarme Natsuki, chicas-

-sabes que no es nada aunque nos hubiese gustado ir contigo pero cuando regreses te lo compensaremos-

-no tienen por qué hacerlo, les traeré recuerdos-

-nee shizuru-

-si dime Nao?-

-no, nada-

-acaso me lees la mente?-

-no es mi culpa que seas algo entretenido de ver-

-se puede saber que sucede?-

-tranquila cachorro no me atrevería a fijarme en tu mujer-

…_pasajeros con destino a Okinawa…._

-bueno chicas las veo en un par de días, nos vemos-

-si, con cuidado-

-que te vaya bien shizuru-

-gracias mikoto-chan te traeré muchos dulces-

-nos vemos-

-regresa a casa shizuru-

-si ya me voy…-

..

-aun tengo miedo de que no regrese-

-estas viendo que apenas se esta alejando y ya quieres ir tras ella?, en verdad estas enamorada-

-no es mi culpa, además la quería acompañar pero gracias a tu ex novio me hizo fallarle a Shizuru-

-bueno sinceramente no se que es mas doloroso cachorro-

-de que hablas tu ahora?-

-no me digas que…-

-si, te he ganado de nuevo pechugona-

-natsuki…-

-s-si?, Mai?-

-sabes que es lo que se celebra dentro de tres dias?-

-tr-tre.. di… no..-

-enserio no sabes?-

-n-no, no lo se-

-mikoto que se celebra dentro de tres días…-

-el primer aniversario de Nat con Shizuru-

-oh maldición-

-oh si, sinceramente no te crei capaz de que olvidaras algo como esto pero veo que si puedes…-

-sera mejor que me largue de aquí, mikoto ayúdame-

-oh no señorita kuga natsuki, querías hacerlo sola pues sola lo terminas, asi que ni estes viendo a Nao de reojo porque ella tiene que viajar también-

-me es inevitable no molestarte cachorro, asi que suerte-

-y asi apuestas?, como puedes dormir en las noches-

-cerrando los parpados-

-natsuki!, muévete…-

-si!-

_Había dado un ultimo vistazo cuando vi a natsuki correr supongo que era porque en verdad le preocupaba terminar ese trabajo y no es para menos tenia que arreglar todo el auto de pies a cabeza, suspire de nuevo al darle mi boleto a la azafata de la entrada y asi ir rumbo a Okinawa…_

-suspirando de nuevo?-

-ara nao!?-

-que hay, puedo sentarme?-

-si, pero…-

-tranquila solo que también tengo que encargarme de unas cosas en Okinawa-

-y las chicas…-

-mh si digamos que Mai si lo sabe, pero el cachorro no-

-también tienes secretos?-

-algo asi, me gustan los misterios pero no te preocupes no hare nada si por eso estas nerviosa-

-nerviosa?, no solo que se me hace extraño digo será la primera vez que vayamos las dos juntas a un lugar-

-tan raro es que no conviva con ustedes?-

-eso y que hables mas de la cuenta-

-bueno ya que estamos en los 10 minutos o menos de sinceridad, te dire que; no suelo hablar mucho sobre mi, porque siempre tiene que ver con la mama de natsuki-

-mamá?-

-si tiene mamá, aunque entiendo esa expresión, y no es tu culpa sino que llevan una mala relación, no me preguntes mas sobre el tema porque esa parte ya no es de mi contarte-

_No me imagine o mas bien por la mente nunca me paso por la cabeza a natsuki el preguntarle algo referente a su familia, ya que no tenia ningún motivo o algo que me alentara a preguntar pero supongo que aun no conozco la historia de ellas como ellas la mia…_

-y tu tienes padres?-

-el único familiar de sangre que tuve murió hace un par de años-

-y..-

-lo mismo, pero no pongas esa cara que si te ve Mai a mi me mata-

-ahora me doy cuenta del porque son mas unidas que los mismo hermanos de sangre-

-siempre tendremos nuestras diferencias pero asi nos gusta vivir la vida, todas tenemos algo en común y ese es el cachorro, asi que; que importa, no?-

-yo…-

-shizuru que tal si te relajas tienes cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparte que por algo que sabes que; si no es hoy es mañana o algún dia de estos te atreverás a decirnos asi que tranquila tampoco estoy pidiendo explicaciones…-

-puedo decirte que eres casi igual a Natsuki-

-lo se me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero bueno me dormiré un poco si no te molesta-

-si claro, gracias-

_Por un par de minutos mas seguía pensando en la vida que ellas tuvieron pero tenia razón Nao, era el pasado, y ahí se quedara; suspire de nuevo para ver el paisaje, solo para dormirme como ella lo estaba haciendo, al despertar ya no estaba al lado mio Nao, era de suponer; tome mis cosas y Sali para irme directo al hotel a terminar la presentación que tendría los siguientes dos días para los inversionistas; que si conseguía el apoyo de ellos pudiera ser que pueda deshacerme por fin de quitarles el poder a mi padre y Reito, o eso fue lo que pensé…_

_A primera hora del dia siguiente ya estaba entrando a la empresa de mi padre que se situaba en el centro de okinawa.._

_Por alguna extraña razón desde que había despertado sentía algo que iba mal por eso decidi llegar temprano antes de que los inversionistas llegaran y ver que todo estuvieran en orden, después de una hora ya estaban llegando uno por uno los inversionistas, desgraciadamente solo faltaba una saeko kruger, la que podría ayudarme mas que todos los presentes…_

-podemos empezar con la reunión señorita fujino?-

-si claro-

_Tampoco podía darme el lujo de esperar a uno de los diez inversionistas que aunque sea la mas importante de todos aun no estaba aqui, pero vi a leia la secretaria a cargo quien abria la puerta dejándome ver a reito…_

-reito?-

-siento el haber llegado hasta el ultimo momento solo que me encontré con Kruger-san-

_Al escuchar el apellido de kruger todos los demás inversionistas empezaron a hablarse, pero todo fue silenciado al dejarme ver a casi una copia exacta de Natsuki solo que con un poco mas de edad junto con Nao.._

_Quería decir algo pero fui silenciada por una sonrisa amable de sin dudarlo la madre de natsuki, y con nao que tenia la mirada de cómo si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido antes…_

-sentimos la demora, fujino-san espero no le moleste haber traido a alguien mas conmigo-

-no, adelante, me alegro que hayan venido Kruger-san-

-solo dime saeko hija-

-entonces le pediré lo mismo, llámeme shizuru-

-esta bien shizuru-chan; asi que continua…-

-si claro-

_Después de aquella propuesta en la cual reito simplemente se quedo callado esperando a que terminara…_

-espero que acepten la propuesta ya que verán que todos tendremos beneficios…-

-ademas he de mencionar que próximamente los fujino y los kanzaki serán uno, ya que en un par de meses mas me casare con la heredera de la compañía Shinsekai corp, shizuru fujino…-

_Lo primero que hice fue ver a Nao y a la madre de Natsuki, quien ni se asombraron o hicieron comentarios como los de mas presentes, teniendo gracias a eso sus firmas y sonriendo complacidamente sobre la obtención de ganancias en un futuro, pero gracias a eso ahora le deberé mas a reito y mi libertad lejos…._

_Haciendo que toda la atención se fuera con reito "el próximo dueño" de las compañías mas grandes que hay en todo japon, claro después de Kruger-san…_

_Aunque todo era una mentira bien disfrazada la compañía de mi padre estaba en una casi bancarrota por mi mismo padre, pero que no lo hacia gracias a mis estrategias para atraer a mas inversionistas haciendo que aun estuviera a flote, pero con la ayuda de kruger-san quien es la numero uno en todo japon, lo hubiese podido lograr, pero ahora…_

-reito me puedes explicar por qué tuviste que decir eso-

-mi amor que es esa falta de modales hacia tu prometido?-

-reito no tienes por qué estar diciendo cosas innecesarias además no me casare contigo-

-no es que quieras es que lo haras porque sino mal recuerdas… te compre, asi que aunque estes tratando de jugar para ganar algo no obtendrás nada-

-no se de que estas hablando pero vete de aquí esta es una de las empresas de mi padre, no tienes derecho de ellas-

-aun no las tengo, pero me crees bastante estúpido como para dejarte ir?, pero gracias por traer a mas gente para lo próximo que hare-

-reito…-

-shizuru-chan?-

-ara, saeko-san, en que le puedo ayudar-

-kruger-san-

-espero no interrumpir nada-

-no claro que no, dígame en que le puedo ayudar, y por cierto muchas gracias por venir-

-yo soy quien debería de darte las gracias por sorprenderme al saber que hay una chica tan joven como tu que vea asi de esa manera tan confiable el futuro de una empresa-

-muchas gracias saeko-san-

_Ahora lo que me importaba mas y de eso me di cuenta al momento de que me había hablado saeko-san que no sabia ahora como explicar la situación con ella y con Nao, no me importaría si me tengo que mudar a otro país, cambiar de nombre y demás pero con tal de que sea con natsuki, sinceramente ya no me importa nada…_

-por eso me enamore de ella-

-me imagino que has de ser el hombre mas afortunado que hay no es cierto kanzaki-kun?-

-asi es kruger-san, espero que en un futuro podamos hacer negocios-

-eso lo veremos después kanzaki-kun pero ahora lamento decir que me tengo que ir, le enviare los papeles y demás con mi asistente personal, te parece shizuru-chan-

-si por supuesto, y de nuevo muchas gracias por venir-

-mucho gusto en conocerlo kanzaki-kun-

-el gusto es mio kruger-san-

_Después de que se fue la mamá de natsuki junto con nao y que uno por uno se fueran los inversionistas felices de la vida por tener contacto con Saeko-san y la familia de Reito…_

-vete de aquí reito, has logrado lo que querías no es cierto?-

-no se de que me hablas querida pero será mejor que regreses al departamento-

-puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, además…-

-ya has estado mucho tiempo fuera te lo he dicho a que crees que estas jugando-

-déjame en paz reito, que parte no entiendes-

-siempre he sabido que eres una chica demasiado lista, pero demasiado ingenua y madre de la caridad, y por eso crees que por un simple déjame en paz te libraras de todo esto?, como si te lo merecieras-

-reito que es lo que quieres-

-lo único que quiero que hagas es que ganes dinero para mi, callada y a mi lado, es sencillo, o querrás que miles de empleados se queden sin trabajo, y peor aun que tu y tu familia queden de por vida en la cárcel-

-eres un maldito, como es que…-

-no me eches la culpa de tus debilidades, si fueses un poquito mas lista y sin sentimientos créeme que ya no estarías aquí, pero no soy tan malo gracias a tu padre y a ti, esta desgracia que cargas es muy buena para mi asi que… espero que dejes de jugar a la casita y regreses conmigo, sabes muy bien que esa vida que has conseguido no es tuya, apuesto que nadie sabe quien eres….-

_Eso ultimo me lo había dicho al oido antes de salir de la sala, para dejarme sola con mi enojo; me senté mientras recarga mis codos en la mesa y mi manos recibían el peso de mi cabeza…._

-dia difícil?-

-ara nao...-

-que hay-

-nao tu sabias de mi?-

-si, pero no es de mi decir o hablar de algo que tienes que hacerlo tu además se que no quieres casarte, o por lo menos no aun-

-no con el mas bien-

-si, pero bueno vámonos-

-vámonos?-

-si, la jefa quiere hablar contigo-

-ella sabe que natsuki y yo?-

-mhh, digamos que ese fue un error mio pero no te preocupes ella no te va a hacer daño o algo por el estilo estare ahí también-

-eso que fue?-

-vamos nos esta esperando haya abajo-

_Suspire de nuevo y tome mis cosas para irme con nao…_

-saeko-san-

-shizuru-chan que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación, William vámonos a casa-

-si señora-

-emm saeko-san…-

-dime como a estado mi hija?, se ha estado portando bien contigo?-

-bien y debería decir que yo soy la que le causa muchos problemas a natsuki-

-pero que dices hija tu no eres el problema, el problema es la gente mala que hay en el mundo y que uno no se puede deshacer de ellos tan fácilmente, pero cuéntame mas cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo-

\- dentro de dos días cumpliremos un año-

-ya tan rápido llevan un año?, pero y que harán?-

-si, bueno eso creo que no se podrá hacer nada, natsuki tiene trabajo…-

-que?, nao es cierto?-

-si algo asi-

-lamento mucho como es mi hija espero y la puedas perdonar shizuru-

-no, en verdad no pasa nada, de echo soy la menos indicada para decirle o reclamarle algo, por que en verdad se que ama su trabajo y todo lo demás, pero también le debo mucho a su hija-

-pero hija eso no tiene nada que ver, hablare muy seriamente con ella-

-sinceramente no pensé que tuviera madre, y no lo tome a mal solo que nunca tuve ese algo que me hiciera preguntárselo… aun creo que seguimos siendo desconocidas-

-porque lo dices?-

-porque esta es la vida que tengo en realidad, pero eso no significa que la vida que tengo con natsuki, nao, mai y mikoto tampoco sea real, sino que…-

-entiendo eso, tranquila y por eso he querido hablar contigo, pero eso lo hablaremos después ahora quisiera invitarte a comer y cenar, claro si tienes tiempo para mi –

-si, bueno de por si no tengo nada mas que hacer-

_A los pocos minutos habíamos llegado a una casa pequeña, me sorprendió porque creí que tendría una mansión de casa pero no, es una casa normal donde podrían vivir una familia de cuatro personas perfectamente…_

-no me gustan muchos los lujos, además este lugar lo utilizo cuando vengo con Nao a Okinawa-

-entonces ya veo de donde saco lo amable natsuki-

-me alegra escuchar que siga siendo amable, pero vamos, William puedes irte a casa yo me encargare de lo demás..-

-esta segura señora?-

-si ve con tu familia, te llamare si es necesario-

-esta bien señora, gracias-

_entrando a la casa de saeko-san solo para quedarme impresionada que el lugar a pesar de que tal vez lo utilice de vez en cuando tenga ese aire que también recibí al pisar la casa de natsuki; me hizo sentir que ella estaba aquí también…_

_Era impresionante el saber que saeko-san era una persona realmente simple, no creo que nadie sepa que vive de esta manera, pero que digo he estado viviendo una mentira tras otra que esto me sorprende, también me di cuenta de cómo es que ella se convirtió en la empresaria mas importante de todo japon…_

_En el transcurso del dia estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, conocí un poco mas a Nao como a la madre de natsuki, pensado en como es que siendo tan amable puede que madre e hija estén peleadas…_

-saeko-san, quisiera saber porqué usted y Natsuki no se hablan-

-oh llegamos a la parte interesante, bueno hija sabes que roma no se hizo en un dia no es cierto?-

-si-

-pues su padre al enterarse de que estaba embarazada nos abandono, aunque después de estos casi 19 años me sorprende de que no se haya aparecido para decirme que quiere que lo mantenga o alguna tontería de esas como sus abuelos de ambas partes que también me abandonaron a mi suerte, trabaje mucho siendo una madre soltera, para cuando nació natsuki recibí mucha ayuda de la gente con la que trabaje a su vez empezaba a ganar un poco mas de dinero con los trabajo extras que tenia para poder solventar los gastos para el cuidado de natsuki además el dinero que me sobraba lo guardaba; siguieron pasando los años, natsuki entro a la guardería asi como yo decidi entrar de nuevo a la escuela y terminar mi carrera, ya no tenia suficiente tiempo para ella; seguían pasando los años y con el dinero que tenia guardado tuve mi primer negocio propio, pero aun teniendo ese poco de tiempo de sobra y poder estar en casa con ella no lo hacia ya que buscaba nuevas formas de ganar un poco mas de dinero claro que mi único objetivo era por el futuro de ella por eso lo hacia; ya que le daba la mejor educación posible en lo que se refiere al nivel académico, y conforme ella iba creciendo y yo también con mis negocios, me llegaron a amenazar, secuestrar y etc. Asi que decidí cambiarle de apellido a natsuki por si acaso, además de que nadie sabe hasta ahora que tengo una hija; en lo personal me alegra que a pesar de todo lo que ella sufrió sola sin decirme una palabra sea asi, sea una chica amable, sincera, noble, persistente, astuta y demás; y aun asi la entiendo, entiendo del por que me odia; cada vez que me decía que si podía ir a verla en los festivales le decía que si para que al final no fuera y esas pequeñas cosas que para un niño es realmente doloroso, aunque ya sea ahora grande sigue siendo mi bebé, y debo dejarla ser, no tengo ningún derecho de meterme en su vida porque ella sola también decidio salir adelante y no perderse como algunos chicos ricos suelen hacer eso sinceramente me sorprendió, me sorprendió que al tener los dieciocho años me dijera que se iria de casa, trate de detenerla pero no pude, no pude por que no tenia derecho de hacerlo deje que se fuera y ahora mírala tiene una casa, su propio taller, tiene amigas que la apoyan y ahora tiene alguien realmente importante para ella, cada cosa que paso conmigo cada una de ustedes la suavizo pero conmigo es diferente, ella siempre me vio con esos ojos de reproche diciéndome que no le importaba ser pobre con tal de que le diera mi atención… pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer ya que ella era mi motivo de hacerlo y ahora que tengo todo esto, no esta ella conmigo, aunque espero un dia entienda que todo esto pasara a sus manos-

-algo tan simple se puede convertir en un caos no es cierto?-

-si asi es pero asi es esto-

-pero y si ella no acepta lo que es suyo por derecho, que sucederá con todo lo que usted a hecho?-

-no me refiero a que quiero que se haga cargo de algo que no le gusta sino que entienda que puede contar conmigo por lo que me quede de vida, y aun asi no es la única que tiene derechos, sobre todo lo que tengo-

-no entiendo-

\- puede que suene extraño pero tanto como natsuki tiene derecho, lo tiene Nao, Mai e incluso mikoto-

-vaya…-

-digamos que soy una señora bastante necia como para dejar a mis ahora hijas estén solas, cada una puede tener su propia historia pero todas ellas se conocieron desde pequeñas y desde ahí no se han separado por eso lo hice e incluso eso lo sabe natsuki, que cada una tiene su derecho sobre todo lo que tengo y tendre en un futuro, pero eso es un tema aparte…-

_Me sorprendí por todo lo que se atrevió a decirme la madre de natsuki, sin saber si soy de confianza o no pero supongo que sabrá que lo soy sino no estaría aquí… _

-supongo que ha llegado mi turno de decir mi historia, no es cierto?-

-no necesariamente, pero si quieres desahogarte adelante hija, ni Nao, ni yo te juzgaremos-

_Pero sabia que después de su historia seguiría la mia, aunque dude solo por un momento el decirle lo que sucedía ya que era la primera vez que me atrevería a hablar de lo que pasaba en la compañía pero que mas daba?, en ningún momento lo hice para hacer lo mismo que reito o que mi padre; lo hacia por las personas que ayudaban a la empresa a estar a donde estaba ahora y eso era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque también llegue a pensar porque quería saber de mi?, por natsuki?; tal vez estuviese siendo salvada de nuevo por ella pero no quise pensar mucho en eso, le conté a Saeko-san desde el principio de cómo mi padre me había mentido, de que me había vendido para su propio beneficio, que me utilizaban tanto como mi padre y reito para que uno gastara el dinero y para que el otro pudiera seguir sus negocios fraudulentos, también le dije sobre lo que quería hacer para deshacerme de reito e incluso de mi padre sin la necesidad de que las personas que trabajan para la compañía fuesen despedidas.._

-aun a pesar de casi tener ya todos los derechos de las compañías de mi padre quiere casarse conmigo y eso es todo….-

-creo que es obvio para que quiere tenerte como esclava, tienes buenas ideas las cuales el no tiene eso lo note, porque cuando nos encontramos en la entrada empezó a hablarme tan dulce para que le diera un par de mis acciones para hacer "crecer", aunque todo ese dinero iria a para básicamente a sus bolsillos…-

-pero teniéndote a ti es mas sencillo que el solo ponga su nombre como "prometido u esposo" tuyo para que salga el interés de los inversionistas-

-si pero con lo de hoy básicamente ayude a reito a tener mas personas las cuales utilizar no se como se entero, ni mucho menos que hacer, si yo me desparezco muchas personas estarán desempleadas-

-bueno por lo menos sabemos que estas en contra de eso-

-solo también busco mi libertad, y querer estar con Natsuki no busco otra cosa que no sean esas-

-ya no te preocupes te ayudare-

_Cuando escuche a saeko decir que me ayudaría sentí que un gran peso que estaba sobre mi ya no lo estaba… me hablo con un poco mas de confianza diciéndome que algunos de sus amigos empresarios fueron engañados por la familia de reito y la mia por parte de mi padre, haciendo que los mismo de la policía investigaran pero como en cualquier lugar hay gente que esta solo por el dinero ayudando a Reito a que nadie supiera como estropeando las investigaciones de los buenos policías; saeko-san quería saber de mi por esa razón si yo estaba en vuelta o no con ellos…._

-pero necesito que me ayudes, hay muchas personas que sirven ciegamente a Kanzaki solo por dinero, asi que mientras que lo hagas con cuidado todo estará bien además tendras a Nao de tu lado ella también te ayudara, solo no dejes que lo descubran-

-esta bien-

_Y asi termino ese dia, cuando llegue al hotel me quede totalmente dormida hasta el dia siguiente, y lo único que tenia que hacer era arreglar unos papeles; estaba tan concentrada que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la oficina y decirme…._

-sabias que los hombres olvidan las fechas importantes como cumpleaños y aniversarios?-

-si, lo se debido a que se concentran más en "las amenazas y las presiones" externas a sus relaciones "seguras"; además el Dr. Goldberg afirma que un hombre que olvide los aniversarios o las fechas de cumpleaños no significa que esté siendo cruel intencionalmente, especialmente si la relación en la que se encuentra está sólida ya que los hombres pueden involucrarse tanto con aspectos fuera de la relación tales como deportes, trabajo, hobbies que se vuelven "ciegos" a todo lo demás pero esa ceguera tampoco es una ignorancia intencional….-

_No me había dado cuenta del por que de nuevo estaba contestando al sabias que…, pero al termino de decirlo me percate de quien era la persona quien me hablaba, dejando de ver la pantalla de la computadora para encontrarme con la mirada de Natsuki que estaba parada enfrente del escritorio quien tenia un ramo de flores…. _

-entonces puedo decir; no es mi culpa, mi amor, no estoy genéticamente preparado para recordar nuestro aniversario-

_No pude evitar pararme y abrazarla para después besarla…_

-natsuki pero que haces aquí?-

-acaso no es obvio?-

-crei que no te acordabas-

-no me acorde esa es la verdad pero sabes del por qué no me acorde-

-y por eso tampoco te reclame pero y el trabajo que tenias pendiente?-

-apenas lo entregue y vine para aca-

-pero como…-

-olvida esos pequeños detalles, estas aquí y yo estoy ahora aquí, te falta mucho?-

-no, ya estoy por terminar-

-bien entonces corre-

-natsuki que pasa?-

-solo hazlo vamos que hay que aprovechar este dia y medio para festejar nuestro aniversario-

_hice lo que me había pedido y una vez terminado los salimos rápidamente de la empresa, para después ir directamente al parque de diversiones, y en la noche tener una cena romántica, para terminar con un paseo por las calles de Okinawa…_

-y dime shizuru te gusto?-

-que si me gusto? Es la primera vez que tengo una cita de aniversario asi-

-enserio?-

-claro!, por que te mentiría, fue increíble, muchas gracias mi natsuki-

-te he dicho que no tienes que agradecerme mas bien seria yo quien debería de estar a gradecida de tener una novia comprensiva-

-ara, cierto hablando de eso acaso me estas diciendo que necesito ponerte mas "retos" en esta relación para que te acuerdes?-

-que!?, no, no!, digo solo que discúlpame shizuru, en verdad no fue mi intención hacer esto este dia-

-pero aun no, es el dia asi que te lo puedo pasar-

-en serio?-

-no, jajajaja-

-vamos shiz que necesito hacer para que me perdones?-

-amarme, abrazarme, apacharme y nunca dejarme-

-eso lo puedo hacer-

-enserio?-

-no te defraudare de nuevo pero déjame intentarlo, no quiero que te vayas nunca De mi lado! Y esa es la verdad!-

-si lo dices de esa manera tan linda no creo que jamas me pueda enojar contigo mi natsuki-

_Ese dia fue el mejor dia de mi vida por haberme encontrado, por haberse preocupado, por haberme enamorado de nuevo, por hacer todo eso que siempre hace, ese dia entendí que no me importa que problemas tenga alrededor mientras tenga a natsuki nada importa, por que a ella tampoco le importa y si algo llegase a pasar sabríamos como solucionarlo las dos, incluso nuestros propios errores…_

_Ese dia de nuevo sentía que de nuevo podría empezar de nuevo no importa cuantas veces me cayera antes de poder lograrlo sabría que después de todo encontraría lo que siempre había buscado…._

_Ese dia pude disfrutar del calor de Natsuki que siempre me llenaba de seguridad, alegría y de cosas inexplicable…_

….

_**Actualidad…**_

_Después de que la madre de Natsuki me había salvado de las garras de Reito, el fue a parar a la cárcel junto con mi padre y el padre de reito, por fraude, lavado de dinero, trata de blancas, venta de armas, venta de drogas; en verdad unos verdaderos criminales que gracias a eso pasaran toda su vida encerrados en la cárcel…_

_En cuanto a las empresas de mi padre como la de los kanzaki se fueron a bancarrota total pero me dijo Saeko-san que puede salvar las empresas sin que los empleados sufrieran el despido inminente…_

_Y en cuanto a mi, ahora estaba en la casa de Saeko-san con las chicas, decidieron haberme traído aquí en vez de ir al hospital ya que era algo peligroso porque reito había amenazado con atentar contra mi vida y el dejarme sola en un lugar donde hay mucha gente que puede entrar y salir cuando quiera no era agradable para Saeko-san, ni para las chicas…_

_Suspire de nuevo al recordar lo que meses atrás había pasado y ya había pasado casi todo el dia, aunque no había mucho que hacer las chicas habían salido a comprar unas cosas mientras veían el alrededor, dejándome sola, asi que me pusea caminar un poco encontrándome con fotos enmarcadas de las chicas de pequeñas con Saeko-san, otras estando solo las cuatro, otras en las cuales se veian casi actualmente, asi como dibujos hechos por ellas, escritos de que no les gustaba, que si, deseos, regalos hechos por las chicas hacia Saeko-san, diplomas, medallas, todo se veía tan adorable, de hecho todas las fotos se veían increíbles, bien puestas, demostrando el afecto que tenían preguntándome mas cosas…. hasta que escuche…_

-Sabias que ser curiosos nos beneficia?-

-si lo se, un estudio dirigido por Matthias Gruber, investigador de la Universidad de California, afirma que cuando nos invade la curiosidad nuestra mente absorbe lo que nos interesa y todos los datos que rodean a la materia de nuestro interés. La curiosidad activa el sistema de recompensa del cerebro y se segrega dopamina, misma que nos impulsa a lograr objetivos y el hipocampo, ayuda a la formación de la memoria, haciéndose activa cuando mostramos interés. El estudio demostró también que una vez que se despierta nuestra curiosidad no sólo aprendemos sino que retenemos la información de mejor forma.-

_De nuevo había escuchado ese sabias que; que me acelero el corazón; hacia algo de tiempo que nadie me preguntaba, asi que voltee a ver solo para encontrarme con Natsuki caminando hacia mi, con un bastón unas cuantas vendas que se dejaban ver, como la que tenia en la cabeza, el collarin, pero sonriéndome como si nunca hubiese pasado nada…_

_pero se detuvo a una cierta distancia…_

-entonces sabrás que me ha invadido una enorme curiosidad hacia tu persona que me es necesario el saber todo de ti…-

….

~no habrá chica igual a la que me habrá esperado!~

~su mamita o quien?, pues nadie mas le ha amado~

Jajajajaja

Espero que les deje algo claro con esto y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mi nos vemos!~

Yo ya estoy hasta la madre  
de que me pongan sombrero  
escucha entonces cuando digo  
no me llames frijolero.  
y aunque exista algún respeto  
y no metamos las narices  
nunca inflamos la moneda  
haciendo guerra a otros países.  
te pagamos con petróleo  
e intereses nuestra deuda  
mientras tanto no sabemos  
quien se queda con la feria.  
aunque nos hagan la fama  
de que somos vendedores  
de la droga que sembramos  
ustedes son consumidores.~

X3333


End file.
